Meeting in hell
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Eles estavam destinados a se encontrar... E não era exatamente no Jardim do Éden... [SasuSaku]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/A: Divirtam-se com a mais nova e anormal das minhas obras xD**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

Com um suspiro cansado, a jovem de brilhantes orbes esverdeados pousou a mochila na cadeira que sempre sentava naquela sala de aula.

"Bom dia." – Falou, sentando e ignorando o relógio na parede da classe que a reprovava por ter chegado quase em cima do horário.

Não ligava para isso.

Como podia, oras? Desde que se conhecia por gente nunca ligara para aquelas coisas, por motivos... incomuns, mas inevitáveis. Relacionamento com pessoas mortas não lhe dava muito tempo de sobra para se importar com relógio, afinal.

_Mas eu posso explicar isso para alguém? Ah, não, claro que não. Por isso que é uma droga ser mediadora!_

Sakura suspirou com esses pensamentos torturadores, nada agradecida com a 'profissão' que exercia aos dezessete anos. Certo, seus cabelos longos róseos não podiam reclamar porque ainda arranjava tempo para ao menos cuidar deles!

"Bom dia, Haruno Sakura Atrasada." – O apelido apenas ajudou a jovem a notar a presença da amiga loira, a qual estava sentada na cadeira da frente, concentrada em algo.

Curiosa, Sakura espichou o pescoço, passando os olhos por sobre o ombro de Yamanaka Ino, descobrindo o que tanto absorvia os orbes azuis da loira: o jornal do colégio. A atenção da jovem de cabelos róseos rapidamente caiu sobre a manchete de um rapaz desaparecido.

Olhos e cabelos negros, com feições muito bonitas. Aparentemente da sua idade, Sakura reparou. Porém não o reconheceu e começou a fazer conexões entre os dois mundos que vivia. Seria possível que aquele desaparecimento estava relacionado com espíritos?

Bom, seu trabalho sem remuneração a aguardava.

"Quem é esse?" – A Haruno indagou, apontando para o rapaz, intrigada.

Ino virou a cabeça para olhá-la de olhos esbugalhados, atravessando o nível da perplexidade.

"Você não sabe quem é Uchiha Sasuke?! De que planeta você é?!"

"Como assim? Eu não tenho que conhecer todas as pessoas do colégio!" – Sakura ficou incrédula.

"Não, mas Uchiha Sasuke não é uma pessoa do colégio, e sim A pessoa do colégio!"

Sakura rolou os olhos, sem acreditar na guerra que se desenrolava.

"Por que toda essa importância?" – Ela perguntou, entediada.

"Você não o acha lindo?!" – Ino estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso apenas em falar no tal Uchiha, algo que estava dando uma idéia à Sakura do que realmente era aquele garoto.

Um ícone de adoração.

Talvez um ícone sexual.

Ou os dois?

"É, talvez, e daí?" – A Haruno retrucou, sem ligar muito. Estava mais entretida no trabalho que teria que fazer quando chegasse em casa: um espírito chorão que não conseguira definir o que queria que ela fizesse.

Ino suspirou ao invés de espumar, como faria se não conhecesse a amiga que era tão desligada de certas coisas que explicava os poucos relacionamentos amorosos que tivera e a pouca fixação que tinha por homens.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos miúdos apareceu ao lado da loira, empolgado, falando:

"E quais são as novas do jornal?" – Sakura saiu de seus devaneios, pousando os orbes no amigo, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sasuke está desaparecido." – Ela falou, calmamente.

"Bah, ainda bem." – O garoto retrucou, dando de ombros, dando o motivo das veias saltitantes na testa da Yamanaka. A ira desta foi apenas contida graças a uma jovem morena, com coques no alto da cabeça, Mitsashi Tenten, que arrastou a amiga para um canto, puxando qualquer assunto para evitar a guerra.

Sakura olhou o amigo, interessada naquela história do sumiço do Uchiha.

"Mas que história é essa, Kiba? Como ele sumiu?"

"Não se sabe. Mas já faz umas duas semanas." – O Inuzuka falou, pensativo.

A jovem ficou mais confusa. _Seria mesmo algo paranormal?_

"Bom, mas agora eu tenho mais chances com as garotas, então é melhor que ele fique longe mesmo." – A voz de Kiba não alterou os pensamentos da Haruno, tão intrigada com toda a situação.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Deitada de bruços em sua cama, Sakura estava mergulhada no que parecia uma rápida pesquisa sobre espíritos e mediunidade, evidenciando os diversos papéis e livros ao redor da jovem ou em suas mãos.

Tentava encontrar alguma coisa que se encaixasse com o Uchiha desaparecido. Enquanto o espírito chorão não se materializasse em sua frente, Sakura estava decidida a descobrir se ao menos aquilo estava conectado com sua especialidade.

Afinal, por que ele desapareceria por duas semanas? Poderia ser um seqüestro. _É, poderia, mas eu estou com uma sensação estranha... E isso está mexendo com os meus sensores de mediadora. _

"Nem vem. Estou ocupada." – A jovem falou, calmamente, sem desgrudar os olhos do papel que continuava rabiscando. Não precisava olhar para saber quem iria aparecer em um momento como aquele.

Oras, convivia com aquele espírito fazia anos!

**Muitos** anos.

Os orbes azuis do fantasma mostraram indignação e revolta, enquanto seus cabelos loiros se moviam com movimentos desesperados de seus braços e cabeça para chamar a atenção da Haruno.

"Mas eu não tenho o que fazer, Sakura-chan!"

"Bom, eu tenho." – Ela riu após ver a inquietação do rapaz da sua idade.

Uzumaki Naruto não entendia o motivo de ficar deitado naquela cama se não havia fantasma algum para ajudar no instante! Ela bem que poderia arranjar algo para fazerem!

"Não tem nada acontecendo lá pelo outro mundo, ou sei lá?" – Sakura indagou, olhando-o, divertida.

"Tédio." – Ele reclamou, revoltado e sumiu antes que a jovem piscasse.

Sakura deu de ombros, não dando muita atenção ao espírito desastrado. Voltando a se concentrar no que fazia, ela pegou um dos livros espalhados na colcha branca, mas acabou por derrubar o lápis com o súbito movimento, fazendo-o cair no chão, aos pés da cama.

"Ai, droga..." – Sakura resmungou, antes de se arrastar para a beirada, esticando o braço para pegar o objeto. No entanto, ela acabou por perder o equilíbrio, e por reflexo, segurou na espada que repousava em cima da cama, ainda assim caindo no chão.

Abafando um gemido de dor, a Haruno, segurando a espada com uma mão, logo avistou o lápis, estendendo a mão para este e algo aconteceu antes que a jovem pudesse pensar.

Um buraco negro se abriu debaixo dela.

Sakura apenas segurou a respiração, perplexa e deixou algumas palavras escaparem de sua boca em milésimos de segundos.

- "Mas o que-?"

E ela sumiu.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Ei, minna! **

**Pois é, eu fiquei ansiosa pra postar essa fic porque... bom, eu estou totalmente amando escreve-las! **

**E sim, deu pra perceber que ela se baseia muito na obra da Meg Cabot (Quem eu amo!) **_'A mediadora'_** e, saibam, que eu também me inspirei no seriado da Warner** _'Supernatural' _**(Que também amo de paixão!)! Só que as idéias da fic vieram da minha cabeça oca mesmo, okay?**

**Então deu para sentirem como as coisas vão andar, né? xD Nesse caso, vou indo e aguardarei as reviews (Claro! XD) e postarei o próximo capítulo no sábado que vem:)**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

_That darkness..._

_Those dark orbs..._

_The fate._

-

-

**Capítulo II**

"Ah, merda..." – Foi a primeira coisa que fugiu dos lábios da Haruno, deitada no chão, piscando os orbes verdes e tentando recompor os fragmentos em que foram divididos sua cabeça.

O chão, logo descobriu ser grama, agitada pela leve brisa que varria o local pacífico. Levantando devagar e receosa, Sakura podia sentir todos os sentidos aguçados, enquanto a desconfiança controlava todos os seus movimentos incertos.

A primeira coisa que reconheceu sem susto foi sua espada, deitada no chão elegantemente, deixando os raios do Sol refletirem na lâmina polida. Pegando-a, Sakura agradeceu por fazer esgrima, afinal lutar contra espíritos nem sempre era tão fácil apenas com os punhos.

Deu um jeito de prendê-la à sua cintura e voltou a se concentrar no que realmente importava naquele momento.

Só que não entendia mais nada.

Havia caído em um buraco negro que, por sinal, havia aparecido no chão de seu quarto e depois reaparecia em uma... floresta? O que diabos estava acontecendo?!

_Devo estar sonhando._

Independente de seus pensamentos revoltados, Sakura iniciou uma caminhada atenta pela mata, observando as árvores que compunham aquela paisagem tão paradisíaca. O céu azul e a brisa faziam parecer aquele lugar muito real para ser um sonho qualquer.

E era isso que a assustava.

Oras, já estava acostumada com coisas fora do comum, afinal lidava com espíritos, mandingas e mediunidade, mas... buracos negros e tele-transporte? Não, obrigada. Isso não fazia parte de seu extenso vocabulário.

Seus aguçados ouvidos rapidamente captaram sons. _Gritos...? Parece algum combate._ Não estava muito a fim de descobrir o que era aquele estardalhaço que ouvia ao longe, então apressou o passo, sem deixar uma simples folha sair de seu campo de visão, principalmente lateral.

E graças a um momento sem olhar para frente que aconteceu...

Ela trombou em alguém.

Sakura não soube o que houve após o choque – além da dor das costas contra a grama – muito menos em quem trombara, porque seus olhos ficaram fechados com força por alguns segundos. O suficiente para fazê-la lembrar que não estava exatamente fazendo compras.

"O que-?" – Ela parou de falar assim que percebeu o que acontecia.

Estava no chão e tinha um rapaz por cima dela. A parte mais interessante não era a posição em que se encontravam, mas o local onde repousava a mão do homem no meio daquela confusão.

No peito da garota.

Silêncio.

Os segundos estavam cravados no tempo que os dois ficaram apenas se olhando, chocados demais com a situação para fazer qualquer movimento. Isso até Sakura notar a presença da mão do rapaz.

"AHHHHH-!"

O homem de cabelos negros não hesitou em tampar a boca dela, alarmado, falando em uma voz urgente, a qual a jovem reparou ser ligeiramente sexy:

"Pare de gritar...!"

Extremamente rubra, a Haruno deu um tapa no garoto, saindo debaixo dele e se afastando o suficiente para sentar na relva, constrangida e revoltada.

"Seu tarado! O que você acha que estava fazendo?!" – Ela reclamou, incrédula, ignorando a marca da mão que ficara no rosto bonito do jovem, o qual estava confuso.

"Garota, o que diabos-?"

"Essa sua mão, seu...!" – Sakura não terminou, mas apontou para a mão atrevida do moreno, sem esconder o rubor que apenas aumentava em suas bochechas.

Ela percebeu que aquilo estava apenas contribuindo para a confusão do homem, que a olhava com seus penetrantes olhos escuros.

Sakura piscou.

Olhos escuros?

"Espera." – Ela parou o escândalo, surpresa ao reconhecê-lo. – "Você é o garoto desaparecido. Uchiha, não é?"

"Sasuke." – Ele replicou, neutro.

A Haruno pareceu esquecer o ato pervertido do rapaz ao fazer as conexões em seu cérebro, analisando melhor o Uchiha. Não era como no jornal. Aquele garoto era ainda mais bonito ao vivo, tinha que admitir. No entanto, isso não a fazia esquecer a confusão que ia crescendo em sua mente.

"Mas como... como você chegou aqui...?" – Indagou, intrigada, olhando-o.

"Não sei." – Sasuke retrucou, impassível. – "Talvez da mesma forma que **você** chegou aqui."

Era verdade. Como havia chegado ali afinal?

"E que lugar é esse?" – Sakura perguntou, olhando ao redor, mais atordoada do que nunca.

"Estou tentando descobrir faz duas semanas ou sei lá quantos dias." – Sasuke não estava gostando daquele interrogatório. Oras, por que ela fazia tantas perguntas?!

A jovem fez um som de entendimento, baixando os orbes para a grama. Aquele garoto também estava ali, então... não estava sonhando. E por que eles haviam sido levados para aquele lugar? Nunca havia ouvido falar em uma situação como aquela na mediunidade, afinal.

O Uchiha aproveitou a oportunidade em que a jovem havia caído em devaneios para analisá-la melhor. Não podia dizer que ela era feia, apesar de fazer muitas perguntas. Cabelos longos róseos, olhos esmeralda... E, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, um belo corpo.

Interessante.

Mas ela havia lhe dado um tapa...! Esqueça qualquer conceito que chame a atenção. Mesmo que fossem pernas torneadas, fina cintura e fartos seios.

Certo, certo, ela era bonita.

Espere.

Sasuke piscou.

"Você é uma mediadora?" – Indagou, assustado com a idéia. Aparentemente causou o mesmo impacto na jovem.

"O que-? Como você-?" – Sakura se calou, deixando a perplexidade roubar sua voz, enquanto cravava os olhos nos dele.

Não podia ser.

Mais um mediador?! Como era possível?! Jamais havia encontrado alguém tão parecido, por isso concluíra que não deveria haver mais ninguém e de repente aparecia aquele cara...!

"Tenho a impressão que apenas mediadores passam por isso e continuam vivos." – Sasuke comentou, quebrando a linha de raciocínio da jovem.

"Então você... você também é...?!" – Sakura ainda estava incrédula.

Sasuke não pôde evitar o sorriso maroto.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura observou, de cima do tronco da árvore em que estava de pé, o caminho um pouco abaixo coberto de grama, tentando ignorar o Uchiha que a fazia companhia – este em outro galho resistente do mesmo cedro. As folhas os escondiam contra qualquer inimigo, o qual parecia se aproximar, como demonstravam os gritos cada vez mais altos.

Mas não era isso que incomodava a jovem. Ora, não podia ser algo tão insignificante. O que realmente importava era a reviravolta que seu mundo estava dando...!

De uma hora para outra foi engolida por um buraco negro, depois caiu naquele lugar que nem sabia o que diabos era e ainda encontrava um mediador! Como?! Quer dizer, nunca achou que cuidaria do que quer que fosse junto com outra pessoa – ainda mais um rapaz da sua idade – e que provavelmente estava relacionado com a vida paranormal que levava...!

Sasuke ainda se perguntava como aquela garota lutava – mesmo considerando a espada que ela dera um jeito de prender na cintura – mas um alto grito o tirou de seus profundos devaneios, fazendo-o correr os olhos escuros para as figuras que apareciam correndo.

Uma delas deixando um rastro de sangue.

Ambos os mediadores estreitaram os olhos ao perceber o humano, moreno e alto, continuar a desesperada corrida, enquanto o sangue fugia de um corte feio no rosto e de outro ferimento no peito. Em seu encalço, vinham mais duas pessoas, segurando armas rústicas.

_Não são pessoas. Esses olhos vermelhos... Eles são... _

**Tsuzuku**...

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**The darkness**: A escuridão

**Those dark orbs**: Aqueles orbes negros

**The fate**: O destino

**Tsuzuku**: Continua

* * *

**Olá:D**

**Eu sei, me desculpem, por favor, mas dessa vez** _eu juro_ **que a culpa não foi minha! É que eu quebrei um dedo jogando vôlei e não tinha condições nem de eu lembrar de postar o capítulo pq, alôô, a dor é insuportável x.x**

**Mas ta aí pra vcs e espero que ao menos gostem dele xD Bom, o Sasuke já apareceu e eles tiveram um encontro meio que misturado com um assédio sexual, então... xDDD**

**Reviews:**

IngridYuuki

Uchiha Ayu

Uchiha Neko

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

nandy

Sabaku no Rina

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Carol aka-neko

Marin the Noir

thais uchiha

neko-chan X3

**Obrigada! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo que tenham gostado da fic, e também em encontrar tantos fãs de **_Supernatural_** e de **_A mediadora_**:D Espero que continuem gostando dos capítulos que virão pq eu estou me esforçando muito para isso!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/a: O trecho da música abaixo é da Kelly Clarkson, 'Be Still'. **

_

* * *

_

_Far away from it all_

_You and me with no one else around_

_A brand new start_

_It's all we need, __It's all we need to mend this hearts..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Capítulo III**

_Não são pessoas. Esses olhos vermelhos... Eles são... _

Sakura arregalou os olhos momentaneamente ao reconhecer o que eram aquelas criaturas. Eram demônios...! E o sorriso maléfico na face não a deixava se enganar.

O Uchiha havia chegado a essa conclusão também, não muito surpreso, porém não teve tempo de pensar mais um pouco sobre isso porque o homem caindo na grama lhe chamou a atenção.

"N-n-não... por favor..." – Ele gemia, ainda caído, vendo os demônios se aproximarem calmamente.

Sakura estreitou os olhos e – esquecendo do mais novo parceiro – puxou a espada, cortando um tronco bem pesado à sua frente e fazendo este cair em cima de uma das criaturas. O outro ser apenas olhou para cima, sobressaltado, mas a jovem já estava no solo, desferindo a katana contra seu peito, fazendo jorrar um sangue negro e deixando-o cair no chão.

_Rápida._

Sasuke pensou, ligeiramente impressionado com as habilidades da Haruno, e logo desceu da árvore, seguindo-a assim que ela foi até o homem no chão.

"Merda." – Sakura murmurou, ajoelhando-se e tocando na mão fria do moreno, o qual se afogava em seu próprio sangue.

O Uchiha ficou de pé, apenas observando com seus atentos olhos ônix.

"V-Vocês..." – O homem começou, olhando os dois com a vista meio nublada.

- "O que aconteceu? Quem eram aqueles caras?" – Sakura indagou, apesar de ter uma idéia da resposta.

O desconhecido voltou a tossir, e a jovem tentou não se lamentar por não poder fazer nada por ele. Sabia que não dava mais tempo...

"São... d-demônios..." – Sasuke e Sakura trocaram olhares, não muito chocados pela revelação.

Ora, espíritos bons eles não seriam.

Sasuke olhou ao redor bem em tempo de ver o demônio ferido pelo tronco prestes a enfiar as longas e afiadas garras na jovem, mas rapidamente ele pegou a espada que ela deixara na relva e decepou a criatura.

O sangue escuro manchou a grama.

Sakura ainda pensou em agradecer, apesar de não estar acostumada a ser salva por alguém. Quer dizer, ela sempre trabalhara sozinha...! Droga! Aquilo estava começando a deixá-la paranóica!

"Cof... Cof..." – A tosse agoniada do homem chamou a atenção dos dois novamente, fazendo a Haruno se concentrar no que realmente importava e no que estava tirando seus minutos de tranqüilidade desde que chegara ali.

"E... que lugar é esse?" – Ela indagou, ligeiramente receosa ante a resposta.

O homem fechou os olhos, ignorando o sangue em sua boca, a qual se curvou em um sorriso de canto. Só de lembrar lhe parecia... hilário.

"Isso... é o inferno."

"!"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Mesmo após a revelação da manhã, a jovem ainda estava atordoada com o que acontecia. Ou melhor, com o lugar onde estavam. Não era todo dia que alguém acordava no inferno...!

Sentada na relva, apreciando o que parecia ser a noite daquele lugar, Sakura caía em mais questionamentos. O que mais a intrigava era que nunca escutara sobre uma situação daquelas. Ir parar no inferno? Sim, talvez quando morresse, mas...

Espere.

Ela ficou alarmada.

Será que estava morta?!

O indivíduo sentando ao seu lado a sobressaltou ainda mais, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha diante do susto da jovem.

"O que foi?" – Sasuke indagou, impassível, vendo-a suspirar após alguns segundos de surpresa.

"Nada, é só... o fato de estarmos no inferno."

"O que?" – Ele sorriu maroto. – "Você tem medo?"

Sakura o olhou de forma repreensiva.

"Claro que não, idiota." – O rapaz ficou meio surpreso por ser chamado daquele jeito por uma garota. – "Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo. Isso parece loucura."

Sasuke a olhou por alguns segundos antes de encarar o horizonte, e falar:

"Eu também nunca ouvi falar em algo parecido."

"Está vendo? É isso que eu quero dizer." – Sakura olhou a grama, irritada por não ter o controle da situação. – "Como vamos saber o que diabos está realmente acontecendo?"

"Vamos continuar andando até descobrirmos. Não temos outra escolha."

_O pior é que ele está certo..._

O suspiro resignado da jovem atraiu a atenção do Uchiha e ele se pegou admirando a companheira, percebendo o quanto ela era estranha. E bonita. Ora, qualquer outra mulher estaria desmaiando apenas de estar sentada, tão próxima dele, mas aquela Haruno agia totalmente ao contrário.

Ela o chamara de **idiota**.

Esse pensamento fez surgir um discreto sorriso maroto, o qual apenas sumiu quando seus olhos captaram algo no pulso da mediadora. Intrigado, Sasuke segurou o pulso dela, percebendo um desenho estranho que parecia ter sido impresso naquela pele macia. Era um emblema que se assemelhava a uma letra grega.

"Nani?" – A voz confusa de Sakura o fez perceber seu súbito ato, mas ele continuou olhando a insígnia, segurando o pulso dela.

"Já vi esse símbolo antes."

"Ah, isso." – A jovem não viu motivo para esconder aquele outro segredo, considerando o que aquele rapaz era afinal.

"Você fez um pacto com algum demônio?"

Claro. Era isso. Aquele símbolo era impresso em seu pulso quando se fazia um pacto qualquer que envolvia um demônio e essa pessoa ficava marcada pra sempre. Mas aquela garota? Por que ela faria algo assim?

Esses pactos não eram, na maioria das vezes, seguros.

"Não, esse não é de demônio." – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo ao lembrar de Naruto. – "Acho que pode ser dito como um espírito desastrado."

Sasuke a encarou.

"E por que fez isso?" – Indagou.

Sakura fixou as esmeraldas no céu, deixando as lembranças refrescarem sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que uma feição pacífica adornava sua face.

"Faz algum tempo que eu estive em uma situação meio complicada, e os espíritos que eu estava lutando tinham pegado a minha família." – A jovem deu de ombros. – "Tive que fazer esse pacto para que o espírito invocado os salvasse e eu, como conseqüência, tenho que alimentá-lo com minhas energias até o dia em que eu bata as botas."

Bom, parte do pacto a ajudara na hora mais difícil: fazer sua família esquecer o que acontecera. Apesar de ter seu preço... Era graças a perder parte de suas energias que ficava cansada mais rápido e passava boa parte do tempo livre – Havia algum sendo mediadora?! – dormindo.

_Mas nada que eu já não esteja acostumada. Oras, não me escolheram como mediadora a toa, certo?_

Sasuke sorriu maroto, comentando:

"Ele ficou sendo seu novo bichinho de estimação."

"É, digamos que sim." – Sakura respondeu, dando de ombros.

Podia até considerá-lo melhor que um cachorro. Pelo menos não tinha que dar banho, levar para passear e alimentar – Okay, essa parte era problemática.

"Você é cheia de surpresas." – Sasuke comentou.

"Bom, muita gente diria o mesmo de você."

O rapaz concordou, em silêncio.

Muita gente diria que **ambos** eram cheios de surpresa. Não imaginava o que aconteceria no dia em dissesse que espíritos apareciam para lhe encher o saco e tinha que ajudá-los a conseguir passar para o outro mundo ou outra vida.

Na verdade, imaginava.

Provavelmente estaria no caminho do manicômio.

"Você nunca fez nada assim?" – Sakura perguntou, olhando-o com seus orbes verdes cheios de curiosidade. – "Nem mesmo uma cicatriz?"

Ela o analisou melhor, ávida pela resposta, sem perceber que o Uchiha abriu a boca para falar, porém ele se calou assim que ela aproximou mais o rosto do seu. Sakura observou a testa do jovem, afastando os fios da franja que caíam sobre a cicatriz que achara.

"Nossa, isso parece mais emocionante que o meu pacto." – A moça falou interessada.

"Você não ia achar emocionante o modo como consegui isso aqui." – Sasuke rebateu, fazendo a jovem rir.

A risada tão suave que ficou ecoando na mente do rapaz.

Talvez o modo como ela tocava em seus fios de cabelo, para afastá-los de sua testa, estava deixando-o vulnerável daquele jeito. E isso era golpe sujo.

"Tudo bem então." – Sakura ainda sorria. – "Eu fico com o meu pacto."

Eles caíram em um silêncio confortável, incapazes de desviarem os olhos que estavam cravados uns nos outros. Apenas nesse momento, a jovem percebeu que ainda tocava a testa do companheiro, então rapidamente se afastou.

Sasuke achou divertido o reflexo embaraçado da Haruno, mas cortou o ar com sua voz serena.

"O seu bichinho de estimação."

Sakura o olhou, esperando a pergunta, já recuperada do momento anterior.

"Ele não pode vir aqui?" – Sasuke terminou, encarando-a.

"Não sei, mas se pode ele está fazendo um péssimo trabalho em vir me procurar." – Ela suspirou.

"Talvez o inferno não seja o parque diversões para ele."

"Pra quem seria, não é?"

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo, povo n.n Espero que tenham gostado, inclusive da pequena interação entre Sasuke e Sakura :D Ah! E da revelação de estarem no inferno! Agora que as coisas começam a se desenrolar \o/**

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Neko

Kat Suiguin

neko-chan X3

Sabaku no Rina

Smile Angel

Kisara Yagami

Mariah-chan17

Meme Higurashi Taisho

Marin the Noir

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Carol aka-neko

Uchiha Ayu

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Sério, eu ri muito com elas, ainda mais das comparações entre o Sasuke e o Jesse, e também de encontro do casal xD Nossa, foi demais xD E obrigada também por estarem gostando da fic n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Próximo post só dia 15 porque vou estar viajando \o/ Até a mente de uma fic-writer bocó precisa de férias, né? xD**

**P.S²: Mas mesmo assim não esqueçam de deixar reviews, por favor i.i**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/a: O trecho da música abaixo é do The Calling, 'For you'. **

* * *

_I am a vision, I am a justice_

_Never thought that I could love_

_Living in shadows, faded existence_

_It was never good enough..._

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo IV**

"Que coisa..." – A voz da jovem cortou o silêncio que fazia, pousando os orbes calmos na lâmina da espada na mão, observando o líquido negro que desta pingava.

Sasuke desviou o olhar das contínuas gotas do sangue que manchavam a grama para o corpo que lá jazia inerte, sem vida. Aquele demônio era muito parecido com um humano quando estava de olhos fechados, exceto pelas compridas garras em suas mãos.

Estranho.

Então aquilo era o inferno.

A fuga desesperada de humanos por uma pseudo-sobrevivência. Ou para evitar a tortura que iriam sofrer caso fossem pegos por aquelas criaturas bizarras.

"Hn." – Fez, ao completar o pensamento, quieto.

"Já é o segundo só hoje." – Sakura murmurou, pensativa, deixando as gotas do sangue escuro continuarem seu trajeto na katana. – "Temos que encontrar a saída desse lugar o mais rápido possível."

"Eu sei. Quanto mais demoramos aqui, as chances de sobrevivermos a cada dia são menores." – Sasuke retrucou. – "E esses idiotas estão aparecendo com mais freqüência."

Sakura olhou o companheiro.

_Ele tem razão e mesmo assim ainda não temos nem idéia de como achar a saída. Desse jeito estamos muito ferrados._

A jovem saiu de seus devaneios assim que sentiu gotas de algum líquido mergulhando em seus longos cabelos, e respingando em sua pele. Já até imaginava que seria alguma carnificina acontecendo na árvore próxima e esse pensamento não lhe agradou.

Certo, sangue na katana era uma coisa, mas em seu cabelo e suas roupas? Não, obrigada.

Então ela correu os olhos para cima, reconhecendo a água pura que caía do céu nublado. Percebeu que Sasuke fez o mesmo movimento com a cabeça, observando a fina garoa despencar continuamente sobre eles e sobre o demônio no chão.

"Mas que diabos..." – Sakura falou, meio surpresa pela situação.

"Ande, vamos sair dessa chuva." – Sasuke se adiantou, começando uma caminhada enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam por uma árvore grande o suficiente para protegê-los das gotas de água.

Sakura o seguiu, acompanhando-o lado a lado, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava a espada na cintura e abraçava a si mesma, friccionando a pele com as mãos para afastar a brisa gélida que começava a soprar.

"Não acredito nisso." – Ela comentou. – "Como pode chover no inferno?!"

"Não sei."

"Eu nem imaginava que o inferno tinha essa aparência do local de onde viemos...! Que droga... Eles devem fazer isso de propósito." – Sakura concluiu, mais calma e racional. – Para que os homens mortos lembrem de como era a vida... Para fazê-los sofrer.

Sasuke a olhou de esguelha.

"Talvez." – Murmurou, pensando o quanto ela era estranha. Aquela garota fazia perguntas e ela mesma respondia...! Que habilidade era aquela?!

"Bom, ao menos vamos sair logo daqui e iremos sentir a verdadeira chuva." – Sakura olhou o céu alguns segundos antes de sorrir de leve. – "É a primeira coisa que vou fazer."

**Atchin!**

O Uchiha não a olhou em tempo de observar o bonito sorriso naquela face, apenas deu tempo de vê-la espirrar enquanto a garoa continuava caindo sobre eles.

"Você vai pegar um resfriado." – Ele comentou, tentando não se preocupar com a saúde dela.

Porém aquela garota parecia tão frágil... Sentia-se na obrigação de protegê-la nem que fosse apenas de alguns vírus, que nem sabia se também existiriam no inferno.

Mesmo assim.

"Eu não fico doente tão fácil, Sasuke." – A jovem retrucou, sorrindo. – "Não se preocupe."

"Acredite, eu também não me preocupo tão fácil."

"Então essa é uma exceção?"

Sasuke ainda pensou em retrucar após ver aquele sorriso divertido no rosto da Haruno, no entanto não encontrou as palavras certas. Ou as erradas que poderiam escapar, então apenas deixou que um pequeno sorriso maroto brincasse em seus lábios.

Encontrando uma árvore para abrigá-los da chuva, o casal sentou debaixo desta, encostados no espesso tronco, lado a lado. O silêncio rapidamente veio acompanhado pelo som da garoa caindo tranquilamente sobre a relva e as copas das árvores, a qual era observada pelos mediadores.

"Sabe." – Sakura começou, descontraída, olhando o rapaz ao seu lado. – "Pensei que você fosse um idiota ignorante."

"Como é?" – Sasuke ficou confuso.

Bom, considerava a Haruno bem estranha, mas ela o chamara de ignorante...! E não que realmente não fosse desse jeito em relação às outras garotas, mas a tratava bem até demais, oras!

Era só o que faltava.

"Bom, é o que as pessoas falam de você no colégio."

"Hn."

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu "dizer", mas Sakura não pareceu ligar muito para aquela dificuldade de formar palavras com mais de uma sílaba. Ela apenas sorriu e falou naquela voz doce:

"Mas acho que os boatos estão errados. Ou então as pessoas não conhecem esse outro lado seu."

Sasuke manteve as feições serenas, mas ficou meio intrigado. Outro lado? O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Que estava sendo legal?

Bom, tinha que admitir... Era a primeira vez que se sentia a vontade na presença de uma garota.

Sem irritação.

Sem tédio.

Apenas... ele.

E Sakura, a garota estranha que o fazia se sentir daquele jeito.

"Elas não conhecem nem metade de quem eu sou." – Sasuke comentou, voltando a contemplar a garoa.

"Então eu sou a primeira pessoa? Que honra!"

O rapaz a olhou, captando aquele sorriso divertido e espontâneo da mediadora, a qual deixou as palavras cheias de sinceridade escaparem de seus lábios:

"Você também é a primeira pessoa que sabe tanto de mim."

E eles apenas compartilharam o mesmo olhar.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Seus sonhos turbulentos mantinham a linha, sangue negro sujando suas mãos e respingando em seu rosto. Aqueles demônios novamente. Iria matar o último deles naquele instante e não hesitava diante dessa idéia. No entanto, algo o levou de volta ao inferno.

O verdadeiro inferno.

"Ei! O que você está fazendo, seu idiota?!"

Aquela voz feminina lhe era bem familiar e Sasuke nem se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Talvez tivesse escorregado a mão para a cintura da garota. Isso explicaria o grito cheio de fúria.

E era bem plausível. Aquilo era a cara da Haruno.

"Sua coisa asquerosa, me solta!" – O novo grito o despertou mais um pouco, até perceber também que a voz parecia vir um pouco mais de longe do que a exclamação anterior.

Não, aquilo não era sua mão na cintura dela.

Abrindo os orbes ônix atentos, o Uchiha rapidamente avistou Sakura sendo levada por dois demônios, os quais pareciam usar bastante força para conter a jovem que se debatia, irritada, deixando até mesmo a espada cair na grama.

Aquele não era exatamente o melhor jeito de acordar alguém.

Principalmente alguém como Sakura.

"Sasuke! Acorda, seu palerma! Será que dá pra me ajudar aqui?!" – Ela gritou, completamente revoltada.

O rapaz achou particularmente engraçado o jeito daquela garota, mas não pôde parar pra apreciar já que seu reflexo agiu mais rápido e rolou pela relva, evitando um ataque de um demônio e sua lança rústica.

Ficando de pé, Sasuke começou a não achar mais tão engraçada a situação assim que Sakura sumia cada vez mais de vista, e daquela vez, sua cabeça pendia, os olhos verdes fechados. Desacordada.

"Merda... Sakura!" – O Uchiha estreitou o cenho, trincando os dentes, e ainda tentou pensar rápido para salva-la, porém seu oponente voltou a atacar, acertando de raspão aquela arma em seu braço.

Ignorando o sangue e o leve ardor, Sasuke voltou a se concentrar, abaixando-se para evitar outra investida daquela lança e, em seguida, deu um soco na barriga da criatura, fazendo esta cair.

No entanto, ele não esperava que um quarto demônio aparecesse por trás e acertasse sua cabeça com uma considerável pedra.

Sasuke viu apenas escuridão.

E um par de orbes verdes...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo!**

**Mais interação entre o casal e o clima ta começando a ficar diferente, né? \o/ Mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, e claro que não só romance xD**

**Reviews:**

IngridYuuki

Uchiha Ayu

Kat Suiguin

neko-chan X3

Smile Angel (O Paul? Não, acho que não xD Os personagens serão esses mesmos, até pq poderia ficar parecido **demais** com _A Mediadora_ n.n' Mas obrigada pela idéia mesmo assim n.n)

Marin the Noir

Mariah-chan17

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Sabaku no Rina

Mye-chan

thataa.ro

n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n

Carol aka-neko

**Muito obrigada, gente! É muito perfeito saber que vcs estão gostando da fic e também que estão mandando tantas reviews! n.n Espero que continuem gostando, e tbm que digam o que acharam desse capítulo \o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/a: O trecho da música abaixo é do The Calling, 'Stigmatized'. **

* * *

_Tease me_

_By holding out your hand_

_Then leave me_

_Or take me as I am..._

-

-

-

**Capítulo V**

"Bosta!" – Sakura reclamava desde o minuto em que abrira os olhos verdes e se encontrara naquela espécie de tenda, sozinha, com as mãos atadas a um pedaço de madeira preso ao chão. Nem mesmo o ferimento no braço, que sangrava, lhe importava no momento.

Todos os planos que vinham em sua mente tinham furos! Nada daria certo naquela situação em que estava encurralada! As chances de escapar dali eram... Ótimo, muito remotas.

E ainda não era seu sonho se tornar um daqueles espíritos que sempre iam lhe pedir ajuda ou atentar sua vida. Não mesmo. Até porque...! Bom, ainda queria experimentar a chuva na vida real novamente...!

_E Sasuke... Aquele... idiota...!_

Veias dilatavam em sua cabeça, seu curto pavio tomando conta de si.

Se ele não estivesse brincando de Bela Adormecida já teriam acabado com aqueles demônios e ela não estaria presa naquele local!

Respirando fundo diversas vezes, Sakura tentou ficar mais calma, como sempre fazia todos os dias. Olhando o ambiente com os orbes ligeiramente mais serenos, a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir os demônios do lado de fora.

Se ao menos tivesse sua espada...

E foi quando um grito ecoou do lado de fora, sobressaltando-a.

"O que diabos é isso...?"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A lâmina da espada transpassou mais uma cabeça de demônio, não dando tempo a este de gritar como seu companheiro fez. Sasuke viu outro deles vindo em sua direção, talvez furioso por ter acabado com a possível diversão que teriam com Sakura.

O rapaz saiu do caminho, vendo a criatura ser impulsionada pela alta velocidade em que estava e cair do penhasco, onde se encontravam, deixando o grito agoniado deste ecoar pelo desfiladeiro.

Fixou os olhos novamente na direção da reunião que estivera acontecendo.

"Faltam apenas vocês dois." – Sasuke murmurou, seus olhos serenos observando um dos demônios restantes correr para alcançar a arma que estava no chão, enquanto o outro vinha em seu encontro.

O mediador, com a mão livre, deu um soco no inimigo, velozmente dando-lhe um chute e fazendo-o cair do penhasco também. A criatura restante ficou parada, seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes receosos em se mover. Só até o olhar assassino do Uchiha cruzar com o dele, fazendo-o fugir, amedrontado.

Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu no rosto de Sasuke e assim que seus orbes avistaram a tenda lembrou que não estava ali para contar quantos demônios matava em sua estadia no inferno.

"Sasuke?!" – O grito não tão próximo da Haruno o fez perceber que se juntaria aos demônios que matara se não fosse salvar a garota de pavio curto.

Chegou até a tenda improvisada, calmamente, observando a situação indefesa da jovem, que estava estreitando os olhos.

"Putz, você demorou. Eu podia estar na barriga de uma daquelas coisas agora."

Sasuke sorriu maroto, se aproximando mais dela.

"Eu venho te salvar e a única coisa que recebo é uma reclamação? Você é estranha."

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Estranha? Acho que essa é a reação normal quando você é seqüestrado por demônios que querem devorá-lo no inferno." – Mesmo após as palavras da jovem, o sorriso dele não sumiu.

Aquela garota era mesmo muito interessante.

Se fosse outra que tivesse sido salva por ele provavelmente ela estaria se jogando aos seus pés, babando e jurando amor eterno e cinco filhos. Irritante. Totalmente um saco.

"Esqueça." – Sasuke falou, se abaixando e desatando o nó que prendia os pulsos da mediadora juntos.

Sakura suspirou, aliviada e mais calma após a terrível fúria que a sustentou algum tempo atrás, e massageou os pulsos doloridos.

"Enfim solta." – Murmurou, pegando a espada que o mediador lhe estendera, e que estava suja com o costumeiro sangue escuro.

Não sabia ao certo qual era a sensação de ser salva porque geralmente ela dava um jeito por si só, mas... não era ruim. Tinha que admitir que havia gostado de ter alguém para protegê-la e salva-la.

E sentia que Sasuke havia se encaixado no papel.

Após alguns segundos massageando os pulsos, Sakura ergueu os olhos para encarar o Uchiha e um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun."

Ele apenas a encarou de volta com seus penetrantes orbes negros, demorando um pouco mais naquele sufixo que lhe soara tão bem vindo da amiga.

"Como você me encontrou afinal?" – Sakura indagou, curiosa.

"Você deixou um rastro de sangue." – O rapaz respondeu automaticamente, lembrando apenas naquele instante do motivo daquelas gotas de sangue formarem um caminho na relva.

Analisou-a melhor, tentando identificar onde era o machucado, enquanto perguntava:

"Você está bem?" – Achando o ferimento, Sasuke fixou os olhos neste, notando que ainda sangrava um pouco, mas que não havia sido profundo.

Sakura acompanhou os orbes dele, recordando apenas então que havia de fato se machucado enquanto se debatia contra aqueles demônios.

"Estou." – Ela respondeu, naturalmente. – "Isso não é nada."

Já tivera ferimentos bem piores afinal.

Era isso que ganhava quando ajudava alguém. Bom, não pessoas. Espíritos. E eles ainda eram melhores e mais fáceis de lidar.

Sasuke rasgou um pedaço da borda de sua camisa, atraindo a atenção da jovem devido ao barulho e em seguida estendeu a ela.

Olhos nos olhos.

Surpresa e serenidade.

Presos um no outro...

Os segundos passavam por entre os dois e o silêncio divagava por sobre suas cabeças, não conseguindo quebrar o que mantinha seus orbes fixos um ao outro.

Era estranho... Eles nunca haviam trocado um olhar tão demorado.

Sakura ainda estava ligeiramente surpresa pela atitude do rapaz, mas conseguiu pronunciar alguma coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio:

"Eu... eu estou bem, Sasuke-kun... Não precisava fazer-"

A mediadora se calou assim que o Uchiha – vendo que ela ia protestar – começou a enfaixar o ferimento com o tecido rasgado, assustando a jovem com o cuidado que fazia aquela tarefa.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para que ele fizesse um nó apertado, terminando o serviço, e logo estava de pé, sustentando um semblante sereno e estendendo uma mão para ela.

Novos segundos se passaram em que a garota ficou apenas olhando aquela mão estendida e a face tranqüila do rapaz. Realmente não esperara aquela atitude.

No entanto segurou na mão masculina, ainda sentada, deixando um singelo e doce sorriso adornar sua face, enquanto encarava o Uchiha com seus grandes orbes verdes.

"Você não faz jus à frieza que as pessoas dizem que você é."

Sasuke tentou fazer uma expressão que mostrava que não estava nem aí.

"Você que repara em muita coisa." – Ele retrucou, sereno.

"É que isso me chamou a atenção." – Sakura retrucou, sincera e descontraída, sorrindo. – "Eu gosto disso em você."

"Hn."

Ela gostava.

E era a primeira vez que alguma garota falava isso e ele se importava com essa opinião.

"Apesar de você precisar expandir esse seu vocabulário." – Sakura falou, rindo, enquanto Sasuke a puxava para ficar de pé.

Ela não percebeu o fraco sorriso maroto do rapaz.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

As esmeraldas reluzentes transbordavam curiosidade quando estas se fixaram no Uchiha, enquanto ambos os mediadores caminhavam por entre a floresta.

"Você tem namorada, Sasuke-kun?"

O rapaz não podia negar que aquela pergunta lhe chamou a atenção.

Ainda mais vinda de Haruno Sakura, a mediadora pavio-curto.

"Por que o interesse?" – Indagou, sem olhá-la, em uma voz serena.

"É uma tentativa de puxar assunto." – Sakura retrucou, sentindo uma gota deslizar em sua cabeça. E não, não estava mentindo.

"Hn. Sei." – Sasuke murmurou, deixando um sorriso maroto brincar em seus lábios.

Ela não gostou daquele sorriso sexy e não pôde evitar a incredulidade:

"O que quis dizer?! Você acha que eu estou interessada em ser a sua namorada?!"

"Talvez. Todas vocês sonham com isso."

Mas que convencido...! Certo que ele era Uchiha Sasuke, mas e daí?! Ele não era a última bolacha do pacote!

Bom, talvez.

"Claro que não, idiota." – A jovem rebateu em uma voz indignada, cruzando os braços. – "Eu não sou como todas as outras."

Sasuke a olhou de esguelha e pensou um segundo.

"Tem razão."

Okay, o que era aquilo?

"Sério?" – Sakura indagou, ligeiramente surpresa pelo cumprimento.

"Você é mediadora. Claro que é diferente."

A Haruno sentiu uma veia pulsar na testa. Sabia que aquilo estava estranho demais.

"Argh... Esquece. Você é impossível."

O mesmo sorriso voltou a enfeitar o rosto do rapaz, este se divertindo com a irritação da jovem.

"Não tenho." – Ele respondeu, voltando a olhar o horizonte. – "Mas tenho um fã-clube. Isso serve?"

Sakura o olhou de esguelha, ainda um pouco emburrada. Certo, ele estava respondendo à primeira pergunta afinal. E ele não tinha namorada. _Sim, e daí? Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ser a próxima!_

"E você?" – O Uchiha indagou.

"Você acha que eu tenho tempo para vida social?" – Ela suspirou. – "Sou uma mediadora, esperto. Meu namorado nunca ia entender as situações pelas quais eu passo."

Sasuke a olhou de esguelha mais uma vez. Era verdade. O namorado dela nunca iria entender. A menos que este fosse como ela própria.

Um mediador.

Sentiu seu estômago despencar com esse pensamento, algo que não o agradou, mas que logo afastou da mente em segundos, voltando a analisar a expressão na face bonita da moça. Dava para ver...

"Mas você queria um." – Ele completou em voz alta.

"Talvez..." – Sakura desviou os orbes para encará-lo de forma tranqüila. – "Não faço questão. Estou apenas esperando que o meu 'príncipe encantado' apareça, mesmo que leve um pouco mais de tempo."

Sasuke correu os olhos para o horizonte.

Esperava que aquele príncipe demorasse porque realmente não conseguia imaginar a Haruno com outro homem. Ela era delicada e inocente demais para qualquer um ficar se agarrando com ela. A menos...

A menos que esse príncipe fosse ele.

Não. O que estava pensando?

"Estranho, não é?" – A voz descontraída de Sakura o arrancou de seus devaneios. – "É a primeira vez que digo isso para um garoto. E ele ainda é mediador."

A jovem sorriu com a descoberta fascinante.

O rapaz estava procurando as palavras para retrucar, mas antes que pudesse, puxou a espada que Sakura havia colocado na cintura, rapidamente usando para defender de um braço decepado que cortava o ar em sua direção. A mediadora se assustou, vendo o sangue na carne na grama.

Vermelho vivo.

"Parece que estão fazendo um lanche." – Sasuke comentou, ainda segurando a espada.

"Na verdade, eu acho que nós seremos o lanche." – Sakura retrucou, escutando os gritos, cada vez mais próximos de onde estavam.

"Que merda." – O rapaz praguejou, pegando-a pela mão e começando uma corrida em direção contrária das vozes, à procura de algum esconderijo.

Ora, não podiam se dar ao luxo de lutar contra aquelas criaturas toda vez que as encontravam. Era perda de tempo, derramamento de sangue e risco de morte.

Esse, afinal, era o inferno.

Avistando um buraco pequeno e ligeiramente escondido, os dois nem hesitaram em se abrigar no local, acabando por ficarem próximos – ambos sentados lado a lado, colados um ao outro – devido ao pouco espaço.

No entanto, na altura do campeonato, nenhum deles notou isso.

Sakura, contudo, notou a presença de uma aranha, construindo um caminho por sua perna flexionada. Isso praticamente lhe rendeu um ataque cardíaco. Enfrentar espíritos era uma coisa, aranhas eram totalmente diferentes!

Antes que pudesse gritar, espernear ou fugir dali, Sasuke rapidamente – passando um braço pelos ombros dela – tampou sua boca com uma mão, sem perceber os olhares desesperados da jovem.

O rapaz olhava para a saída do buraco, observando atento quando uma boa quantidade de demônios passou por sobre eles, apressados, aparentemente caçando ou procurando algum humano.

Sakura ficou agradecida ao ver que a aranha havia sumido naquele meio tempo, sentindo o amigo retirar a mão de sua boca – deixando o braço onde estava – e ambos suspirarem aliviados.

"Que droga de lugar..." – Sasuke resmungou. – "Se continuar desse jeito nem vamos precisar de passe de entrada no inferno nos próximos anos."

O que? Ele dissera que iam morrer e ficariam no inferno?

"Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu ainda planejo ir para o céu." – Sakura falou, indignada com a idéia de continuar ali.

O Uchiha a olhou de soslaio, sorrindo de canto, sem perceber o braço ao redor dos ombros da jovem e a proximidade que ainda compartilhavam.

"É, eu sei."

"Ei! O que você quis dizer com esse sorriso cético?" – Ela ficou indignada.

O mediador levantou, saindo do buraco ligeiramente raso, e respondeu, de costas para a companheira:

"Você é muito sorridente para um lugar como esse."

Sakura deixou os surpresos orbes verdes repousando no rapaz de pé, sentindo a face ganhar uma fraca coloração avermelhada graças ao elogio, sem perceber que o Uchiha estava entretido demais em descobrir se estavam seguros.

Certo. O que estava acontecendo...?

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo!**

**Enfim um capítulo enorme xDD Tomara que todas essas linhas do word tenham valido a pena mesmo, mas acho que sim, né? Viram o clima entre o Sasuke e a Sakura? -**_Olhos brilhando-_** Ai, eles são tão lindos juntos, e não, eu não posso me conter xD**

**Ah, sim, quanto aos comentários do capítulo anterior, é, o Sasuke tava meio desejando colocar a mão na cintura da Sakura xD Hauahauahau! **

**Reviews:**

Rai-sama

Tetêchan.n

Kat Suiguin

neko-chan X3

Marin the Noir

Uchiha Ayu

Kisara Yagami

Mye-chan

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Carol aka-neko

WaN

**Arigatou gozaimasu, pessoal! n.n Espero que não esqueçam de fazer uma pessoa feliz, então mandem mais reviews, please xDD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo VI**

- "Eu entendo que isso é divertido, mas quando vai parar de brincar com eles?"

- "..."

- "Orochimaru-sama?"

- "Quando você espera, Kabuto?"

- "Pelos planos... Bom, deveria ser o mais breve possível. Isso está ficando chato, e realmente não sei se essa menina-"

- "Não interessa o que você acha. Eu tenho certeza do que digo, e você verá quando chegar a hora."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura não estava gostando daquilo.

Não que alguma vez tivesse gostado de algo daquele lugar, mas aquilo já estava extrapolando os limites! Não sabia por que concordara com Sasuke em entrar naquele local. E – olhando-o de esguelha – dava para perceber que ele não estava nem um pouco alarmado enquanto andavam por aquele calabouço.

Aliás, ele parecia bem desatento! Droga, garotos eram tão insensíveis! Por que ele não considerara o medo de uma jovem em encontrar alguma aranha por entre aquelas teias e poeira que afundava o local escuro?!

O Uchiha olhou a garota de esguelha, notando a inquietação naqueles olhos esmeralda. Não podia deixar de perceber o quanto era engraçada aquela situação, mas seu divertimento lhe foi tirado assim que Sakura chutou, sem querer, pedras que estavam no caminho e agarrou seu braço, sobressaltada.

- "Sakura, o que diabos você tem?" – O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha. – "Pensei que não tivesse medo dos demônios."

- "Eu não tenho medo daquilo...!" – Ela apontou para pedaços de carnes apodrecidas nos cantos. – "Tenho medo de aranhas! É bem diferente!"

- "Hn."

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir maroto, mesmo quando a mediadora largou seu braço e voltou a caminhar, receosa. Acompanhou-a até entrarem em uma cela, observando as manchas tanto de sangue vermelho quanto negro. Dava para perceber que aquele lugar era o protótipo da II Guerra Mundial.

Ou Celestial, que fosse.

- "Esse lugar é abandonado, Sasuke." – Sakura falou, olhando-o, ainda dentro da cela. – "Não temos como encontrar nada aqui. Muito menos alguém 'vivo'."

O Uchiha teve que concordar, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair de sua boca um barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo os mediadores olharem o corredor de pedra escuro e identificarem o demônio que aparecia correndo em sua direção.

Antes que a espada da Haruno pudesse ser sacada, Sasuke já havia pegado uma barra de ferro estendida no chão e lançado contra a criatura, que foi arremessada contra a parede do corredor, sangrando bastante.

- "Boa pontaria." – Sakura comentou.

- "Está me achando com cara de amador?"

Sakura sorriu, com uma gota na cabeça, mas o sorriso logo morreu assim que outro ruído ecoou pelo local. Que droga. Aquelas coisas não cansavam de aparecer?!

Os passos apressados chegavam cada vez mais perto e Sasuke observou quando a jovem apoiou uma mão no cabo da espada em sua cintura, pronta para puxá-la.

Claro, até ela tomar um susto quando a criatura entrou na cela, ofegante.

- "O que?!" – Ela gritou, perplexa, sem acreditar em seus olhos ao ver aqueles cabelos loiros.

- "Anda, ainda tem esse para matar, Sakura." – Sasuke falou, entediado.

- "Sakura-chan! Você não imagina o trabalho que deu pra te encontrar!" – O loiro exclamou e não hesitou em correr e abraçá-la.

O Uchiha não conseguiu esconder o quanto aquela cena lhe deixou confuso.

- "O que diabos está...?" – Então ele percebeu. – "Não me diga que esse é o bichinho de estimação."

Naruto se afastou da mediadora, seus olhos azuis soltando fogo.

- "O que você disse, cabelo de galinha?!" – Esbravejou, irritado.

- "Como é?" – Sasuke estreitou os olhos, não gostando daquilo.

- "Parem com isso." – Sakura interveio. – "Nós temos que sair daqui e você, Naruto, vai explicar por que o mundo está virando de cabeça pra baixo desse jeito."

- "Humf!" – O loiro cruzou os braços, emburrado.

Quem diabos era aquele convencido?! E o que ele estava fazendo junto com Sakura?!

Bichinho de estimação...! _Esse_ _Teme vai ver só quando eu arrancar as tripas dele!_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakura olhou o loiro em descrença.

- "Você está brincando."

- "Er..." – Naruto coçou a cabeça, assustado com a possibilidade de irritar a jovem. Sabia que isso era um perigo até mesmo para o inferno. – "Não, é sério, Sakura-chan."

- "Mas você tem um mundo pra esclarecer ainda, Naruto!" – A garota exclamou, parando de andar pela floresta, sendo imitada pelo Uchiha ao seu lado.

- "Não é minha culpa, Sakura-chan!" – O loiro retrucou, agoniado, parando na frente dela. – "Eu juro que preferia ficar aqui e ajudar você a encontrar a saída, mas as minhas energias são sugadas muito rápido e o meu tempo é muito curto!"

Naruto percebeu que, apesar da Haruno continuar aborrecida, ela entendeu que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. E ela tinha que acreditar porque era o que acontecia mesmo. O inferno não era chamado assim por nada, afinal.

O máximo de tempo que poderia ficar era de, talvez, cinqüenta minutos. E isso era abusar de sua sorte, algo que nem sempre estava a seu favor.

- "Então pare de enrolar e vamos direto ao assunto." – Sasuke se manifestou, impassível diante da inquietação dos dois.

- "E você acha que pode me dar ordens?!" – Naruto reclamou, revoltado com o rapaz que parecia ser o mais novo rival.

Aquele cara lhe tirava do sério...!

- "Posso, Dobe."

- "Não comecem!" – Sakura os cortou, impaciente.

Suspirou, sem acreditar que aqueles dois realmente não iam se dar bem. Ótimo. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais parecidas com uma ida ao parque de diversões.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Sakura ignorou os olhares fulminantes que os rapazes trocavam.

- "Certo. Como viemos parar aqui, Naruto?" – A jovem perguntou, correndo os olhos tranqüilos para o loiro, que também suavizou a expressão.

- "Pra ser sincero, eu também não sei."

Sasuke estava pronto para tacar lenha na fogueira, mas o Uzumaki foi mais rápido.

- "Não é comum os mediadores serem puxados para o inferno. Nem mesmo espíritos se atrevem a vir para esse lugar." – Os olhos azuis ficaram pensativos e sérios. – "Por isso que eu acho tão estranho o que aconteceu."

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, nem para ele que era uma alma penada que já vira de tudo.

Naruto correu os olhos de um para o outro, sério.

- "Justamente trazendo vocês dois."

- "Como assim?" – Sakura indagou, com uma expressão ligeiramente intrigada.

- "Bom, ambos são mediadores, do mesmo colégio. E da mesma idade."

A jovem estava começando a perder a paciência com todo aquele suspense. Será que não dava para ele ir direto ao ponto?! Ou estava a fim de comprovar o quanto tinha um pavio curto?!

- "Onde está querendo chegar?" – Foi a vez do Uchiha indagar, estreitando os olhos.

- "Não sei, só acho estranho." – Naruto retrucou. – "Dá a impressão que não foi coincidência. Até porque vocês não chegaram até aqui do nada. Alguém os trouxe, isso eu garanto."

- "Algo planejado...?" – Sakura concluiu, confusa. – "Mas para que fariam isso? Só porque somos mediadores?"

- "Talvez queiram que a gente pare de ajudar esses espíritos." – Sasuke comentou, olhando-a.

- "É, talvez..." – A garota encarou a grama, mergulhando em pensamentos, o cenho enrugado.

Naruto reprimiu qualquer palavra porque sabia que não era algo tão simples assim. Se fosse, então por que não os mataram ainda se fosse aquele o objetivo? Podia sentia que havia algo pior...

Mas o que? O que levaria tanto tempo para ser realizado?

- "E como saímos daqui?" – Sasuke arrancou os dois de seus devaneios com aquela pergunta.

- "Hum..." – Naruto apoiou uma mão no queixo, pensativo. – "Sabe, isso é uma boa pergunta."

- "Qual é, Naruto?!" – Sakura esbravejou. – "Você veio aqui para compartilhar as nossas dúvidas ou que?!"

- "Mas eu não sei nada desse lugar, Sakura-chan! Eu nunca vi algo parecido acontecer! Como é que eu vou saber a saída?!"

- "Os espíritos saem daqui?" – Sasuke tratou de acalmar os ânimos dos dois.

- "Esses demônios não. Eles são presos a esse lugar. Mas espíritos, como eu, podem vir e sair do mesmo jeito que entraram." – Naruto deu de ombros. – "Claro, quem tiver a coragem de fazer algo assim."

- "Entendo. Eles se materializam." – Sakura falou, vendo o loiro assentir em resposta e retrucar:

- "Humanos são outros quinhentos. Eu não sei nem como vocês chegaram nesse lugar, faço menos idéia de como sair."

A mediadora suspirou, resignada.

- "Resumo da reunião: Estamos ferrados." – Resmungou, passando a mão pela franja.

- "Não enquanto estivermos vivos." – Sasuke rebateu, o olhar sereno encontrando o da jovem, a qual tentou ignorar o impacto que aqueles olhos causaram nela.

- "Bom, vocês vão ter que explorar o inferno e tentar encontrar uma saída." – Naruto falou, dando de ombros, como se não desse muito caso ao assunto.

- "E enquanto isso, você vai se informar com os seus amigos espíritos sobre essa história e vir aqui para nos atualizar." – Sakura praticamente ordenou, ligeiramente irritada com a situação em que estavam metidos e com o descaso do loiro.

- "Claro!" – Naruto sorriu confiante, batendo continência. Tinha que aparecer para garantir que estava tudo bem com a jovem. Estava tão acostumado a protegê-la que se sentia como um irmão mais velho e não ia abandonar aquela posição naquele momento.

Aliás, tinha que manter os olhos bem abertos com aquele Uchiha arrogante. Não o deixaria fazer nada com Sakura, nem por um decreto.

Porém mal o loiro imaginava que Sasuke estava mais interessado em protegê-la do que machuca-la.

- "Seu tempo parece estar acabando." – A voz masculina arrastou Naruto de seus devaneios e percebeu o Uchiha indicar com a cabeça seu corpo que começava a ficar transparente.

Tinha que sair dali antes que fosse parar em algum lugar que realmente não fazia questão de saber.

- "Se cuida, Sakura-chan!" – E o Uzumaki se desmaterializou.

Sakura procurou os orbes escuros do mediador ao seu lado.

- "O que você acha?" – Ela indagou, percebendo a expressão serena do rapaz.

- "Nada muito diferente de você."

Sim, estavam ferrados. E eles não imaginavam o quanto...

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo, povo! ;D**

**Bom, to sem muito tempo pra falar alguma coisa aqui porque eu tenho mais de 200 bolinhas pra preencher na droga do formulário do Enem -.- Então agradecimentos...!**

**Reviews:**

AngelZinha

Uchiha Ayu

Tetêchan.n

neko-chan X3

Mye-chan **(Isso! Leia porque é PERFEITO! \o/)**

mk-chan160

Mokona Kuramae

Kat Suiguin

Itakochan8D **(Não, desculpe, mas eu só planejei ter esse casal mesmo i.i)**

Marin the Noir

Carol aka-neko

Rai-sama **(O início do capítulo indicou algo, né? ;D)**

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Hiyori-chan k3

Gu3Mii

kellygoth

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

**Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal! E desculpem a demora, mas meu PC teve que ser formatado e deu o maior problema, que eu nem quero lembrar, então... Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo:D**

**E reviews são SEMPRE e INCONDICIONALMENTE (O que isso significa, hein? xD) bem vindas:D**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

_P.S: Capítulo que vem tem mais SasuSaku, prometo! i.i_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

- 

-

-

**Capítulo VII**

Seus passos tranqüilos cessaram assim que os orbes verdes avistaram aquele lago tão parecido com um espelho. Exceto que não era transparente. Era de cor amarela.

Curiosa, Sakura se aproximou, ficando bem na beirinha da lagoa, sem perceber que os olhos negros do Uchiha a acompanhavam, não tão entusiasmados com aquilo.

- "Um lago...?" – A jovem murmurou, realmente surpresa pela cor que impregnava aquela água parada.

Não era todo dia que se via uma lagoa de cor tão incomum.

Certo, não era todo dia que se estava no inferno.

- "Sakura, acho que essa não é a melhor idéia de fonte termal." – Sasuke falou, sua expressão serena, mas atento à qualquer coisa que resolvesse emergir do lago. – "Saia daí."

Não estava a fim de salva-la novamente.

Não com ela gritando indignada em seus ouvidos.

- "Estou só dando uma olhada, Sasuke-kun." – A Haruno retrucou, sem desgrudar os olhos da água, curiosa.

O rapaz resmungou algo inaudível, estreitando o cenho. Aquela garota era muito teimosa. Ao extremo. E aquela teimosia chegava até a refletir em seus orbes verdes... Em seus longos cabelos róseos que lhe chamava a atenção, e também naquela face curiosa e inocente... Que não conseguia desviar os olhos.

Ótimo.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Agora estava pensando na Haruno...?! Por que isso estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente e por que ela lhe atraía tanto...?! Não gostava daquele controle que ela exercia nele e que sempre seduzia seus olhos e seus pensamentos...!

Ah, não.

Não, não podia ser isso.

_Eu não posso estar-_

A exclamação abafada de Sakura chamou sua atenção e antes que pudesse pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos, Sasuke já havia segurado o pulso dela para impedi-la de cair na lagoa – coisa que ela faria, por ter escorregado – sem esperar que a assustasse e fizesse ambos caírem na água.

- "Merda." – Sasuke praguejou, sentindo o líquido amarelo encharca-lo e percebendo que o lago era bem raso.

Sakura, ainda sentada de frente para o rapaz, sentiu a face esquentar, nervosa.

- "D-Desculpa, é que... você me assustou..."

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar intrigado e incrédulo.

Do que diabos ela estava falando?! Havia tentado salva-la!

- "N-Não...! É que você- Não sei, você segurou a minha mão daquele jeito e- Q-quer dizer, esquece." – A jovem rapidamente desviou os olhos para o lago, desconcertada.

As palavras sempre extrapolavam o limite. Que droga. Molhada e corada no inferno.

Por que dissera aquilo afinal? Quer dizer, seu coração realmente dera um salto mortal quando a mão dele segurou a sua, mas... Isso não queria dizer nada, certo? Havia sido apenas um susto. Aquela reação era totalmente normal e não queria dizer que estava se envolvendo com o Uchiha, muito menos se apaixonando por ele.

Não, claro que não.

Sasuke não conseguiu afastar os olhos da jovem, admirando-a molhada daquele jeito e com a face rubra. E o peso daquelas palavras aumentando a cada vez que ecoavam em sua cabeça...

O silêncio havia se arrastado por longos segundos, incapaz de aliviar a leve tensão no ar, incapaz de abafar as rápidas batidas do coração da Haruno, incapaz de desligar o imã que atraía Sasuke à mediadora.

Curiosa com a calmaria que se formou, Sakura resolveu erguer os olhos para desvendar o que se passava na mente do rapaz, e a única coisa que conseguiu foi perceber a proximidade de suas faces. Ela se assustou de leve, mas ficou imóvel, fitando os orbes negros do Uchiha.

E ele perdido naquele mar esverdeado.

Como aquela garota o atraía...

Não podia ignorar aqueles lábios ao seu alcance, aquela face angelical rubra, e aquelas lindas esmeraldas tentando descobrir o que acontecia... Porém, ao invés dela, ele já tinha uma idéia do que estava acontecendo e dessa vez não ia impedir seus instintos.

Não podia mais controlar a mão que deslizou para o pescoço macio da jovem. Não podia mais afastar os orbes dos dela. E definitivamente não podia mais manter aquela distância que ainda separava seus lábios. Nem mesmo o lago importava.

Tudo que ele queria era beijar aqueles lábios.

E se perder naquele momento...

Seus narizes roçavam um no outro, tranquilamente, certos que nenhum demônio apareceria para atrapalhá-los, porém um apareceu. E não era exatamente um demônio.

- "Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo nesse lago?! Pode ser perigoso!" – Aquela voz estridente.

Sasuke amaldiçoou mentalmente, se afastando da Haruno, incapaz de acreditar que de todos os demônios e de todos os momentos tinha que ser Naruto!

O loiro estava alarmado o suficiente para notar o que estaria prestes acontecer. Ou talvez sua inocência realmente extrapolasse limites.

- "Se ainda estamos aqui é porque não é perigoso, Dobe." – Sasuke retrucou, a ligeira irritação em sua voz denunciando o quanto ficara descontente com a interrupção.

Sakura estava ocupada em tentar acalmar seu coração e o bombardeamento que sofria de pensamentos, sua face tentando afastar o rubor.

Sasuke ia beijá-la! E ela havia gostado da idéia! Como assim?!

- "Mas como?" – Naruto perguntou, confuso, se aproximando do lago. – "Essas águas deveriam corroê-los!"

O Uchiha olhou sua mão, notando que estava intacta e começando a desconfiar da sanidade do loiro ou se ele descobrira a existência de drogas.

Foi então que viu um sorriso de compreensão no rosto do Uzumaki, enquanto este falava.

- "Sakura-chan." – Isso também chamou a atenção da recuperada mediadora. – "Então é isso."

- "O que?" – Sasuke indagou, olhando-o.

- "O pentagrama."

Os olhos dos três correram para o pingente que pendia na corrente ao redor do pescoço da Haruno, o Uchiha cada vez mais confuso.

- "É mesmo." – Sakura murmurou. – "Ele me protege."

- "E aparentemente protege quem estiver muito perto de você." – Naruto comentou, sem se dar conta do significado de suas palavras.

- "E só começou a funcionar aqui e agora?" – Sasuke estava cético. Não podia acreditar que ela tinha aquele pentagrama e só funcionava naquele momento.

Era muita mandinga para um instante só.

- "Não, foi conseqüência do pacto que fiz. Ele me protege desde aquele momento, ou ao menos tenta."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

Mas que diabos... Aquela garota fazia um pacto e ganhava recompensas ao invés de punições? Quer dizer, Naruto valia por todas as punições, mas... O que Sakura era afinal?

Aquilo não era ser uma simples mediadora, tinha certeza.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- "A Sakura não some assim, Tenten." – Os olhos azuis brilharam um pouco mais. – "To começando a ficar preocupada de verdade."

A morena reconheceu que a mudança na voz, sempre energética, da loira não era bom sinal. Desviando os olhos das paredes do quarto da Haruno, encarou a amiga, a única pessoa no aposento junto com ela.

- "Eu também, mas você não acha estranho?" – Tenten indagou, séria.

Houve uma mudança na face da Yamanaka, de preocupação para conflito.

- "O que?" – A loira indagou. Estranho? Estranha **ela** estava ficando com aquele comportamento desconfiado!

Tenten não conseguia acreditar na ingenuidade da amiga. Quer dizer, será que ela nunca pensara sobre Sakura ou sobre as coisas que sempre aconteciam quando ela estava por perto?!

- "Ino, você sabe." – A Mitsashi falou, rolando os olhos. – "Aqueles sumiços da Sakura de uma hora para outra e as desculpas esfarrapadas quando ela fazia isso. Sem contar naquela fixação com espíritos e essas coisas fora do comum. Não sei, só acho muito estranho."

A Yamanaka caiu em pensamentos, refletindo em cima das palavras que a morena proferiu e que agora faziam tanto sentido. Exceto que a idéia de espíritos não entrava muito bem em sua cabeça.

Sem que as duas percebessem, mais alguém se fez presente no quarto. Os olhos azuis gelaram e uma gota de pânico apareceu em sua cabeça loira.

O que aquelas duas estavam fazendo ali?!

- "É... E aquelas revistas e anotações sobre espíritos e coisas antigas que ela tem..." – Ino replicou, ignorando Naruto que observava atônito. – "Realmente é muito fora do comum."

O Uzumaki sentia gotas de suor na testa e murmurou a única coisa que lhe pareceu coerente:

- "Ferrou."

- "Espera aí." – Ino falou subitamente, perplexa. – "Quer dizer que a Sakura é alguma espécie de Assistência-de-telecomunicação-com-os-mortos?"

Tenten sabia o peso daquelas palavras, mas não teve tempo para refletir mais sobre o assunto porque seus ouvidos captaram barulhos de objetos sendo movidos no aposento.

Sendo Sakura ou não uma mediadora, aqueles ruídos foram prova o suficiente que aquele assunto não era exatamente a melhor opção no momento, e as garotas logo perceberam assim que trocaram olhares agoniados.

- "Er... Acho melhor darmos o fora daqui." – Ino nem protestou contra as palavras de Tenten, e ambas sumiram do quarto em segundos.

Naruto suspirou aliviado, como se tivesse tirado o mundo de suas costas.

Sakura lhe devia **muito** por essa.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sentados um de frente para o outro, em galhos distintos da mesma arvore, Sasuke fechou os olhos ao sentir a brisa balançar seus cabelos negros e tentar levar consigo os devaneios que o incomodavam.

Algo que percebeu ser inútil.

Os pensamentos podiam ferver e evaporar, mas o motivo de seu tormento continuaria ali, sentado de frente para ele, olhando-o com aqueles orbes esmeralda vez ou outra e limpando a katana com a barra de sua veste.

Sua felicidade estava pisoteada na vala. Claro, tudo poderia ser até pior, caso Naruto estivesse com eles, mas ao menos nessas horas o azar tentava lhe proporcionar um pouco de sorte.

- "Sakura-chan!"

Merda.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentindo uma veia em sua testa. Onde estava a sorte quando precisava dela?!

Sakura olhou o loiro ao seu lado, falando descontraída:

- "Naruto, agora que eu percebi que-"

- "Sakura-chan, aconteceu uma catástrofe!" – O espírito balançava os braços freneticamente, suando frio e fazendo o Uchiha erguer uma sobrancelha.

- "Não diga que não vamos poder sair daqui." – Sasuke falou, nada alterado diante da impaciência do loiro.

- "Claro que não, seu idiota!" – Ele parou de repente, incerto. – "Quer dizer, não sei."

- "Diga logo!" – Sakura retrucou, impaciente com aquela agitação.

- "Você nem sabe!"

- "E é melhor você começar a falar antes que eu te espanque!" – Ela ameaçou, com os olhos ameaçadores e soltando faíscas aterrorizantes.

Sasuke estava começando a entender o que era aquela catástrofe. E Naruto estava apenas iniciando-a.

- "É que as suas amigas estavam no seu quarto e pior-!"

- "No meu quarto?!" – A jovem levantou, alarmada. – "Como assim?!"

O mediador rolou os olhos escuros, falando:

- "Talvez signifique: fisicamente ocupando um espaço da sua casa que por direito deveria ser seu?"

O rapaz sentiu que estava sendo fuzilado com o olhar da Haruno.

- "Seu idiota, você não entende! Se elas virem as coisas que tenho relacionados com a minha outra profissão-sem-remuneramento eu estou **perdida**!"

- "Você deixa as suas coisas espalhadas? As suas coisas sobre **mediação**?" – Sasuke retrucou de forma reprovadora.

- "Desculpa se eu não tenho tempo de arrumar as minhas coisas por estar salvando os espíritos a irem para a outra vida, encarnação ou o que seja?!" – Sakura respondeu, incrédula.

Droga, ele estava querendo deixá-la puta da vida e estava conseguindo!

- "Hn. Não sabia que você era tão desorganizada."

- "Você vai comprovar a desorganização quando eu espalhar os seus pedaços por aí." – A jovem ameaçou, veias saltitando em sua testa, contribuindo para o sorriso maroto do Uchiha.

- "Até par-"

- "Ei, eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui!" – Naruto interrompeu, impaciente com aquela discussão. – "Querem ouvir o resto ou não?!"

- "Desembucha!" – Sakura falou, irritada, olhando o loiro, que estremeceu com a fúria da amiga.

- "Então elas estavam no seu quarto e não sei se chegaram a ver os papéis ou aqueles assuntos sobre mediação, mas as duas estavam até começando a falar sobre isso! Elas quase sacaram, Sakura-chan!"

- "E você não fez nada pra impedir?!"

- "Claro que fiz! Por isso eu disse 'quase sacaram'! Eu fiz alguns barulhos por lá e elas correram assustadas, só que-"

- "É, estou perdida." – Sakura finalizou, suspirando.

Ótimo. Era tudo que precisava. Caía em um buraco, ia parar no inferno, era perseguida por demônios, encontrava um mediador e, possivelmente, se apaixonava por ele, e ainda corria o risco de ser descoberta.

Por Ino.

Melhor amiga ou não, se Sakura não fizesse nada para deixar claro que aquilo era um segredo absoluto, aquela noticia iria parar até no quinto dos infernos!

Sem contar na sua amizade com as duas! E quando seus pais soubessem?! Ligariam para o hospício mais próximo e ela estaria internada antes que pudesse dizer 'Puta merda'!

- "E agora?" – Naruto indagou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- "Agora você vai ter que salvar a minha vida e assombrar o meu quarto." – Sakura respondeu, olhando o amigo, decidida.

- "Aposto que isso ele já faz." – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez depois da discussão, o que apenas contribuiu para as veias na testa do loiro.

- "Ei, Teme-!"

- "Calem a boca!" – A jovem se irritou novamente, e depois de fuzilar os dois com o olhar, encarou Naruto, séria. – "E é pra assombrar **mesmo**, Naruto."

O rapaz bateu continência, obedientemente.

- "Sim, senhora!"

E sumiu.

- "Você está ferrada." – Sasuke comentou, observando-a sentar novamente no galho.

- "Nem me fale." – Ela murmurou, cansada, com uma mão na testa franzida. – "Não consigo nem imaginar o inferno que vai ser se elas descobrirem alguma coisa."

- "Inferno? Está brincando, não é?"

Sasuke não achou graça alguma naquele trocadilho.

A jovem o olhou de esguelha, curiosa com a expressão indignada do rapaz. Não conseguiu evitar uma risada diante daquele momento, sem acreditar que ele arrancava um riso dela mesmo naquelas situações e mesmo que fosse sem querer.

- "Desculpe, já faz parte do vocabulário." – Sakura retrucou, ainda com o sorriso divertido no rosto.

- "Melhor troca-lo a partir de agora."

- "Farei isso quando sairmos daqui." – Ela sorria, e não demorou a desviar os olhos dos dele e descer do galho, pairando em terra firme.

- "Vamos logo antes que anoiteça, Sasuke-kun."

O rapaz a observou se afastar por alguns segundos, sem se dar conta do sorriso maroto que brincava em seus lábios. Sakura... Sentia que já não havia mais volta em negar o que estava sentindo por ela. Havia se envolvido demais.

E gostava disso.

- "Sasuke, anda!"

- "Estou indo, sua irritante."

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Gente!**

**Atualizei rápido, um milagre aconteceu! Mas isso é porque eu to muito inspirada, e pra vcs terem idéia, ja comecei a escrever umas três fics ao mesmo tempo! Quero logo posta-las:D**

**Reviews:**

Itakochan8D

Carol aka-neko (Não, não vai HinaNaru, sorry n.n' Quanto ao Sasuke... Bom, acho que sim, né? xD)

Mye-chan (Obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte no ENEM! n.n)

Tetechann (Ah, bom... Eu não abandonei, só to esperando a inspiração bater pra essa fic n.n')

Uchiha Ayu

.miss uchiha -love- (Obrigada por ter desejado sorte no ENEM:D)

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

naty (Só SasuSaku mesmo n.n')

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Agatha Black3

Bah Black (Calma, o beijo está quase lá... ;D)

Ana

Chokya

**Obrigada, pessoal! Acreditem, se eu estou inspirada desse jeito não é apenas porque eu leio Meg Cabot (xD), mas porque vcs me incentivam cada vez mais com os comentários que fazem! Obrigada mesmo!**

**Ah! E deixem reviews, please! Sei la, dizendo o que acharam do quase beijo, ou do Naruto atrapalhando pra variar xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

Fala - Normal

_'Pensamento' - Itálico_

**N/A: Mudança na legenda, mas só deixei como a língua portuguesa pede, até porque dá menos trabalho usar só travessão xD**

* * *

- 

-

-

**Capítulo VIII**

- Sasuke-kun.

Isso.

Ele estava precisando ouvir aquela voz calma, de qualquer maneira.

Correndo os olhos negros para a amiga sentada ao seu lado, na caverna úmida que dividiam naquela noite, o mediador manteve as feições neutras. O ar poderia estar mais umedecido, mas a tímida fogueira fazia um ótimo papel na atual circunstância.

- O que você pretende fazer quando sairmos daqui? – A Haruno indagou, curiosa.

- Voltar à rotina?

- É, tem razão... Ninguém vai saber o que passamos aqui, então vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Sakura retrucou, deixando os olhos repousarem em seus pés, a voz tornando-se cada vez mais fraca. – Tudo vai... voltar ao normal...

Tudo...

Inclusive seus batimentos cardíacos tão acostumados a acelerarem ao encontrar aqueles orbes negros...

- E você não quer que volte? – Sasuke perguntou, olhando-a, sem entender exatamente o que acontecia com aquela garota estranha.

- Claro que sim! – A mediadora rapidamente respondeu, agitada, os olhos verdes recobrando a energia de segundos atrás. – Quer dizer, eu quero sair desse inferno, mas... não sei... Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, sabe?

- Como?

Que pergunta. Era óbvio que sabia. E mais óbvio ainda que queria isso.

Desesperadamente.

A menos, é claro, que ela não quisesse o mesmo que ele.

- Bom, eu poderia falar mais com você e até ser mais amiga do Neji e do Shikamaru, afinal são seus amigos. – Sakura voltou a falar, descontraída, gostando da possibilidade.

Sasuke sorriu maroto.

- Eu dispenso a amizade da sua amiga loira lunática.

- Porque você tem medo de um possível ataque? – Sakura riu com a idéia.

Não podia culpá-lo, afinal a Yamanaka havia perdido muitos parafusos durante aqueles anos.

- Nada mais me surpreende. – O Uchiha retrucou, sereno, pensando bem no fundo que o seu desejo talvez não fosse realmente o mesmo que o dela. Sakura queria apenas... Bom, que fossem amigos.

E ele?

Fala sério.

- Não se preocupe. – Sakura falou, sorrindo brincalhona. – Ela gosta do Shikamaru.

As palavras que dissera caíram como um estalo em sua cabeça, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que tapava a boca com a mão, assustada com a revelação que deveria levar para o túmulo.

Merda.

Estava perdida.

Sasuke apenas a olhou, com a mesma expressão de serenidade, enquanto a Haruno continuava assustada, falando:

- Sasuke-kun, você **não** ouviu isso.

- Ela gosta daquele preguiçoso? – Hn. Quem diria, hein? – Coincidência. Ele diz que ela é a garota mais problemática que conhece.

- Sério? Então quer dizer que...?

- Talvez. – Ele deu de ombros, sem se importar muito com aquilo. Quer dizer, o que Shikamaru estava fazendo naquela conversa afinal?!

Sakura suspirou aliviada e logo um enorme sorriso estava brincando em seus lábios, os olhos verdes sorrindo da mesma forma contente.

- Que bom! – Exclamou, animada. – Quando voltarmos já estaremos formando novos casais! Ta vendo? As coisas não vão ser como antes afinal!

Sasuke não podia acreditar que o amigo podia ser tão sortudo. Como Shikamaru conseguia se arranjar daquela forma?! Ali estava ele, Sasuke, no inferno, falando com sua mais nova paixão, e mediadora, sobre a loira que o **Nara** estava a fim!

E o pior! Ela era a fim dele também!

_Que ótimo. Alguém me mate._

- Sabe, eu nunca tive um cupido, apesar de agir como um para todas as minhas amigas. – Sakura comentou, pensativa. – Elas ainda têm muito a me pagar, e na mesma moeda.

O Uchiha a olhou, notando o rumo a que aquelas palavras podiam levá-lo. Certo, talvez não devesse ficar com inveja de Shikamaru. Nem deveria estar lembrando do amigo naquele momento...!

Porque tinha a oportunidade nas mãos.

E não ia deixá-la escapar, nem se Naruto ou o próprio demônio aparecesse. Porque... Bom, acabara de perceber que não dava a mínima para o possível tapa ou bronca que fosse levar. Queria ficar com Sakura, nem que para isso tivesse que conquista-la...!

Algo que um Uchiha nunca faria e que este estava totalmente disposto a fazer.

- Talvez. Mas não agora. – Ele murmurou.

Olhos nos olhos.

A face da jovem ganhou uma fraca coloração, junto com um tímido e singelo sorriso.

- Então não vou mais precisar da dívida delas? – Sakura murmurou, apreciando a respiração serena do Uchiha em sua bochecha e caindo cada vez mais fundo nas pérolas negras do rapaz.

- Pode apostar que não.

Sasuke podia jurar que um sorriso maroto passou por seu rosto em milésimos de segundos antes de capturar os lábios da mediadora para si, pensando consigo mesmo que eles eram somente seus e que apenas ele poderia sentir aquela maciez.

Apenas ele...

Agora não se lamentava mais por ter parado no inferno. Não, estava feliz de ter caído naquele lugar, por ter conhecido Sakura, por ter... se apaixonado por ela...

E descobrir o quanto valera a pena tudo isso.

A jovem não conseguiu parar para pensar no que diabos estava acontecendo. A suavidade com que ele a beijava era quase como um calmante, mesmo que seu coração estivesse em um ritmo acelerado, e logo estava fechando os olhos, deixando-se perder na ternura do momento.

Aquele momento que esperara ansiosa e que não queria que acabasse... Droga... Como estava apaixonada por aquele Uchiha... Aquele rapaz que nem sequer sabia da existência anteriormente e que era o ícone de adoração de todo o colégio.

Os pensamentos sumiram quando sentiu seus pêlos arrepiarem e uma corrente elétrica correr pelo braço, onde ele deslizara a mão, a qual subia cada vez mais para se aconchegar em seu pescoço, enquanto suas línguas se conheciam de forma tranqüila, embalando o beijo sereno.

Tudo parecia tão certo...

As sensações...

Os seus sentimentos...

Nem mesmo o fato de estarem no inferno importava. Nem se conseguiriam sair dali ou o que aconteceria quando saíssem. Queriam apenas prolongar aquele momento até os últimos segundos terem se arrastado exaustivamente.

Sasuke tinha consciência que talvez tivesse roubado todo o ar que possuíam, caso Sakura não interrompesse o beijo lentamente, fazendo-o perceber apenas nesse instante que as mãos delicadas dela estavam apoiadas em seu tórax.

Certo, agora estava convencido que o inferno valera tudo aquilo.

Talvez até valesse mais! Só em olhar aquela face ligeiramente corada fazia seu ânimo subir! Ainda mais quando a jovem sorriu bem de leve e desviou os olhos verdes para o chão.

- Acho que a Kin morreria se me visse agora.

Foi o primeiro sussurro a quebrar o silêncio aconchegante que se formara entre os dois e que não fora capaz de fazer o Uchiha afastar a mão do pescoço da mediadora.

Sakura o olhou, apenas para ver o questionamento em seus orbes negros.

- Bom, é que ela é uma patricinha que baba por você e aposto que daria de tudo pra estar no meu lugar. – Explicou melhor, observando o sorriso maroto que se formou nos lábios do Uchiha.

- **Todas** as garotas dariam de tudo pelo seu lugar.

Ótimo. Sabia que estava demorando.

- Acho que existe alguém nesse mundo que não baba por você, seu convencido. – Sakura resmungou, fazendo uma breve careta.

- Então você daria esse lugar para a tal patricinha? – O sorriso dele lhe dizia o quanto estava certo da resposta. E o maldito tinha toda razão...!

Quer dizer, como ia dar esse lugar para alguém?! Não queria nem imaginar outra garota enfiando a língua na boca dele! Era o cúmulo! Mas não ia dizer isso, nem que tivesse que aturar espíritos chorões e Naruto por um século inteiro!

Sasuke achou divertida a situação. Podia ver naquela face bonita o quanto ela estava se remoendo por uma resposta para provar que estava errado e isso apenas contribuiu para a permanência do sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

Era óbvio que estava certo.

E ele gostava dessa idéia. Significava que agora estavam juntos. Melhor: significava que poderia beijá-la quando quisesse!

- Cala a boca, Sasuke. – Sakura resmungou, incapaz de achar as palavras que queria, o que aumentou o sorriso do jovem.

Ela lhe mandara calar a boca. Nem em seus sonhos pensou em achar alguma mulher que lhe dissesse isto e percebeu novamente que era aquele jeito da Haruno que tanto o cativara.

Sem dar chance para Sakura retrucar mais alguma coisa, Sasuke afastou os pensamentos para longe, beijando-a mais uma vez e fazendo-os esquecer que não estavam exatamente no Jardim do Éden.

E que as conseqüências estavam apenas a caminho.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke estava perdido em pensamentos para ao menos notar o caminho que percorria. Sabia apenas que estava seguindo a amiga mediadora por entre a floresta que parecia perder cada vez mais a densidade.

Opa. Amiga? Não, a sua mais nova namorada. Quer dizer, não tinha pedido-a em namoro, mas já dava a entender que estavam juntos...! Certo? – O fato de, há poucos minutos atrás, ter interrompido qualquer coisa que Sakura ia falar para enfiar a língua na boca dela deveria significar algo, não é?

Bom, para ele sim, afinal gostava de como ela ficava irritada com essa atitude, mas mesmo assim ainda o beijava de volta, apaixonadamente.

Mas não podia esquecer que Sakura era uma mulher, e todas eram meio problemáticas. Então será que ela estava esperando um pedido oficial, em um belo jantar e acompanhado de um buquê de rosas?

Não.

Sorriu de canto.

Sakura o mandava calar a boca e o chamava de idiota. Definitivamente ela não era como a maioria das mulheres que esperavam o príncipe encantado no cavalo branco. Seria mais provável que ao invés de sonhar com o tal príncipe ela sonhava em como se livrar de Naruto.

Bom, ao menos ele faria isso.

O Uchiha sentiu dedos agarrarem seu braço, levemente, mas que denunciava certo receio. Olhando a jovem ao seu lado, percebeu que estavam os dois parados e ela mantinha os orbes incertos em algo no horizonte.

- Sasuke-kun.

Sakura apertou um pouco mais o braço do mediador, não gostando da sensação que a invadia e muito menos da leve tontura que a acometeu por ínfimos segundos.

O rapaz procurou o que assustava a Haruno e apenas nesse instante percebeu o quanto estivera distraído para nem ao menos notar a construção majestosa bem à frente.

- O que diabos...? – Ele murmurou, estreitando os olhos, sem deixar escapar o menor detalhe daquele monumento.

- É um... castelo...? – Sakura indagou, incerta sobre o palpite.

- Parece. – Sasuke retrucou, sem tirar os olhos deste. – Ande. Vamos entrar.

- Não, espera aí. – Ela continuou segurando o braço do namorado, ignorando os olhos que transbordavam receio.

Sasuke não entendeu. Quer dizer, desde quando Sakura ficava com medo? Se a conhecesse bem ela já teria vasculhado todos os andares daquele castelo antes que pudesse pensar em um jeito de acabar com o seu fã-clube...!

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura? – Sua voz denunciou a confusão, enquanto fixava os orbes negros nos dela.

- Não, não é nada, mas... – A jovem largou o braço do Uchiha. – Eu só estou com um mau pressentimento...

- Você está brincando? Nós estamos no inferno. – Ele fez uma expressão meio óbvia. – Já deveríamos estar acostumados com maus pressentimentos.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, aflita.

Ele não ia entender e não estava nem um pouco a fim de parecer uma idiota, algo que já começara a acontecer.

Que droga, odiava parecer uma pateta. A sua vida de mediadora lhe rendia maus pressentimentos a cada minuto. Aquilo era alguma besteira, tinha certeza disso.

- É... acho que você tem razão. – Sakura murmurou, desviando os olhos e tentando convencer a si mesma.

Sasuke realmente não gostava daquela expressão na face dela.

Ergueu o queixo da jovem com uma mão, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem e, por míseros segundos, podia jurar que viu o pentagrama no cordão dela brilhar com mais intensidade.

O que diabos era aquilo...?

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Olá :D**

**Mais um capítulo e FINALMENTE o beijo tão esperado entre os dois, e que diga-se de passagem, eu amei escrever e estava super inspirada n.n Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Ah, e agora vem a ação da fic, então preparem-se! ;D**

**Reviews:**

Mye-chan

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

Tetechann

thataa.ro

Taty-chan

.miss uchiha -love- _(Claro! Sou tão fã da Meg Cabot que leio os livros que nem vieram pro Brasil ainda xD É lindo sim! Vivo relendo_ 'A mediadora' _:D)_

Bah Black

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Gu3Mii

Agatha Black3

Carol aka-neko

Anynha

kellygoth _(Vou colocar na minha página do FFNet o link, okay? n.n)_

**Obrigada pelas reviews, povo! \o/ Acreditem, tem vezes eu paro de fazer qualquer coisa só pra le-las, sério! Então imaginem o quanto elas são importantes pra mim :D**

**Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, por favor \o\**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

Fala - Normal

_'Pensamento' - Itálico_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_- É... acho que você tem razão. – Sakura murmurou, desviando os olhos e tentando convencer a si mesma._

_Sasuke realmente não gostava daquela expressão na face dela._

_Ergueu o queixo da jovem com uma mão, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem e, por míseros segundos, podia jurar que viu o pentagrama no cordão dela brilhar com mais intensidade._

_O que diabos era aquilo...?_

-

-

-

**Capítulo IX**

- Esquece, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura falou, despertando o rapaz e fazendo-o perceber o sorriso na face dela. – Anda, eu quero sair logo daqui.

Dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, a jovem puxou-o pela mão e saiu arrastando o mediador em direção à porta escancarada do castelo, algo que ambos acharam estranho e ignoraram no momento em que foram engolfados pelo enorme salão repleto de colunas.

E absolutamente vazio.

Nem mesmo uma alma penada se arrastava por ali, o que dava um ar ligeiramente sombrio ao primeiro cômodo do enorme castelo.

- Não entendo o que diabos é isso. – Sakura comentou, estreitando os olhos enquanto uma outra porta entrava em seu campo de visão do outro lado da sala. – Eu não acho que essa foi a melhor das nossas idéias, Sasuke.

- Como se tivéssemos outra escolha. – Ele retrucou, sentindo o frio que impregnava o local.

- Nós tínhamos.

- Mas não nos levaria a respostas. – Sasuke a olhou de forma decidida por breves segundos, e em seguida abriu a porta que haviam alcançado, a qual levava para um corredor pouco iluminado.

- Seu idiota. – Sakura resmungou, irritada por ele estar certo.

Sasuke sorriu maroto, enquanto começavam a caminhada pelo corredor estreito e tentava ignorar aquela voz em sua cabeça que gritava para ser atendida e caíssem fora dali.

Mas não podiam.

Precisavam de respostas e de uma saída, e o único lugar que já fizera sentido naquele inferno era exatamente esse.

Sasuke percebeu apenas nesse momento o som de seus passos cortando o silêncio fúnebre e a respiração de Sakura que ia ficando pesada à medida que os segundos passavam. O rapaz não teve tempo de pensar o quanto aquilo era estranho porque a jovem apoiou uma mão na parede e estava prestes a cair, caso as mãos do Uchiha não a segurassem pela cintura.

Mas o que diabos...?!

- Sakura...! – O rapaz chamou, preocupado, notando as tímidas gotas de suor na testa da namorada.

Piscando os olhos algumas vezes, franzindo o cenho, Sakura conseguiu se livrar da nebulosidade que tomava conta de sua vista. A tontura também sumiu e ela conseguiu pisar mais firmemente no solo, sentindo as mãos fortes do mediador ainda em sua cintura.

- Sakura, você está bem?

A jovem assentiu, apoiando-se nos braços do Uchiha para recobrar o equilíbrio.

- Não foi nada. Só fiquei meio tonta. – Ela respondeu, voltando a caminhar, sem dar chance a Sasuke de confirmar se ela estava melhor mesmo.

Queria apenas sair dali, o mais rápido possível.

Sasuke estava gostando menos daquela situação à medida que seus passos continuavam e sua preocupação com Sakura aumentava consideravelmente. Que droga... Será que deveria ter ouvido a maldita voz em sua cabeça?!

Ou ainda, será que deveria ter escutado Sakura antes de entrarem naquele castelo?!

Maldição...!

E por que nada aparecia em seu caminho?! O mais frustrante era saber que estavam em uma situação perigosa e nada acontecer para comprovar isto! Apenas aumentava sua impaciência!

Observou Sakura abrir a porta de saída daquele corredor, e ambos perceberam que levava a um mais novo salão, porém não tiveram tempo de apreciar qualquer decoração ou alma perdida que estivesse por ali.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito e não conseguiu ao menos piscar antes que a escuridão tomasse conta de tudo.

Sasuke falou um palavrão, prestes a segurar a jovem e impedi-la de cair no solo, desacordada, porém alguém a segurou primeiro. E não foi apenas isso que trouxe a incredulidade do Uchiha, mas também o soco que levara no rosto, fazendo-o bater contra uma coluna do salão.

- Que merda é essa...?! – Sasuke murmurou, ignorando a dor nas costas ao bater no pilar, e procurando por todos os cantos seu inimigo, junto com o seqüestrador de Sakura.

Foi então que ele percebeu o trono imponente um pouco mais ao longe, no final de uma curta escada. Um homem estava sentado lá, com uma mão no braço do assento e a outra na face extremamente branca, iluminado por um sorriso maroto que não abandonava sua expressão nem por míseros segundos.

Aparentemente estava satisfeito com alguma coisa.

E então Sasuke viu o motivo daquele sorriso e o que os olhos amarelos acompanhavam.

Sakura.

Sakura estava sendo carregada nos braços por um homem de cabelos cinza e grandes óculos, indo em direção ao homem sentado no trono.

Mas que merda era aquela...?!

- Sakura...! – O Uchiha murmurou, pondo-se de pé, ou ao menos tentando. Algo o manteve sentado. Algo que estava preso aos seus pulsos e tornozelos, tornando-os gélidos.

Eram correntes...!

Eram **malditas** correntes...!

E o que diabos estavam fazendo?! O que queriam com Sakura?! Quem eram aqueles caras afinal?! Mas que droga, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido...! Não conseguia manter seus pensamentos em ordem!

- Ótimo, Kabuto. – A voz arrastada atraiu a atenção do Uchiha, fazendo-o perceber o homem de olhos amarelos levantar e prender os pulsos de Sakura na parede ao lado do trono.

As mesmas correntes que apareceram em um piscar de olhos no pilar onde estava.

Sasuke trincou os dentes, os punhos cerrados.

- O que você está fazendo, seu canalha?!

A voz irritada do mediador cortou o ar maléfico que girava ao redor dos dois homens, atraindo a atenção destes. Os olhos furiosos do Uchiha apenas fizeram um sorriso maroto surgir na face do homem tão parecido com uma cobra.

A tensão e o silêncio se confundiram naquele ambiente.

- Então Sasuke-kun. – Os segundos após aquelas palavras foram apenas suficientes para que o mediador estreitasse os olhos. – Você fez um bom trabalho.

Mas o que...? Como ele sabia seu nome?!

- Do que merda você está falando?! Quem é você?! – Sasuke esbravejou.

O homem riu baixinho.

- Sou Orochimaru, o ser mais importante do inferno. – O sorriso alargou em seu rosto. – Alguém que você tem muito a agradecer.

A sobrancelha do Uchiha mexeu-se ligeiramente após aquela afirmação, afetada pelas palavras e pelo sorriso maléfico que tornava o ar mais pesado. Ou era apenas a visão de Sakura desmaiada e presa que dificultava qualquer sopro de oxigênio.

Por que...?

Agradecer? Ele só podia estar brincando. Havia levado um soco, estava preso em uma coluna e sua namorada estava inconsciente. Aquele era o tipo de agradecimento que daria a Naruto por aparecer em qualquer instante.

Mas o brilho naqueles olhos amarelos lhe dizia que não era um simples agradecimento.

- O que quer dizer? – Sasuke indagou, entre dentes.

Alguma coisa remexia em seu estômago e ele percebeu... o quanto temia aquela resposta.

- Foi graças a mim que você conheceu a Sakura-chan. – Orochimaru retrucou, mais satisfeito à medida que as palavras escorregavam de sua língua e refletiam nas expressões do rapaz.

Sasuke ficou estático, até mesmo o estômago não dava mais cambalhotas. Mesmo com o cenho franzido, dava para ver a confusão e a incredulidade em seu semblante.

Como assim? Então ele havia levado-os até ali e por isso não o matara naquelas duas semanas iniciais...!

- Por que... por que diabos fez isso? – O Uchiha murmurou, cortando o silêncio com a voz baixa que pareceu ricochetear em todas as paredes.

Kabuto, o homem de óculos, percebeu o olhar frustrado do mediador entrar em conflito com o sorriso maléfico que perdurava na face de seu mestre, ao passo que este respondia:

- Para capturá-la. – Orochimaru olhou a jovem desacordada. – Eu precisava que ela se envolvesse com alguém para garantir que ficasse vulnerável. Esse sentimento que vocês chamam de amor é bastante útil quando se precisa dele, sabe? Ele desmorona as paredes que o protegem e lhe deixa fraco.

O sorriso aumentou.

- E não é que deu certo? – Orochimaru riu baixo, novamente, tocando na face da Haruno adormecida, apenas incendiando a fúria de Sasuke. – Agora o plano está completo.

O Uchiha cerrou os punhos com mais força do que nunca.

Como ele se atrevia...?! Aquele maldito...! Aquele canalha não apenas estava tocando na jovem com aquelas mãos imundas, mas também havia usado-os como marionetes...! Todo aquele tempo fora apenas um jogo!

Um maldito jogo em que caíram tão fácil! Haviam se apaixonado, exatamente como ele planejara, e agora iam pagar por isso...!

_Merda...!_

- Seu bastardo... – Sasuke xingou, entre dentes. – E por que você fez tudo isso? Que merda de plano é esse que envolve a Sakura?

Kabuto estava ficando seriamente enjoado com aquela cena. Por que simplesmente não matavam logo o garoto?

- Ela possui um poder dentro de si. Uma outra personalidade, totalmente oposta ao que ela é no momento. – Orochimaru respondeu. – Essa seria Sakuya, um espírito disposto a fazer todos os tipos de maldades que você nem imaginaria.

Sasuke ficou surpreso pela revelação.

Sakuya? Espírito do mal?

Então era isso...! Sabia...! Sabia que havia alguma coisa estranha na Haruno desde o início...! Aquele pacto em que não recebera nenhuma punição severa, o brilho do pingente...

- Orochimaru-sama. – Kabuto chamou a atenção do mestre ao seu lado, apontando para o pingente no cordão da jovem que piscava com vigor. – Olhe.

O homem olhou mais atentamente o objeto brilhante, deixando o cenho franzir de forma discreta assim que reconheceu o que era aquilo.

- O pentagrama. Por isso ela ainda não se transformou. – Aquela maldita coisa estava em seu caminho, e esse pensamento o fez estreitar os olhos. – Tsunade... Foi essa mulher inconveniente que deu o pentagrama para protegê-la.

Sasuke observou atentamente – o sangue borbulhando nas veias – Orochimaru inclinar os dedos para o pingente no cordão da Haruno. Não sabia se a curiosidade, a confusão ou o ódio estavam circulando em seus nervos porque no fundo queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura, alguém do mal? Certo, poderia acreditar considerando as porradas que ela havia dado nos demônios e nos espíritos que a incomodavam, mas... aquela situação era diferente...

Ela possuía um espírito dentro de si.

Um demônio.

- O que ele está...? – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo, vendo o homem tocar no pentagrama, provavelmente na intenção de arrancá-lo. Porém o objeto não parecia gostar muito dos dedos do homem, como provou ao liberar faíscas, fazendo-o afastar a mão em um reflexo e estreitar os olhos.

- Hum... – Orochimaru ignorou a pele que ganhara queimaduras, fazendo uma expressão séria. – Devia imaginar que não seria fácil arrancá-lo.

- Então o senhor terá mesmo que passar um pouco de suas energias para ela, não é? – Kabuto falou, olhando o superior.

Já haviam planejado aquela operação, mas teria sido melhor evitá-la.

Sasuke voltou a estreitar os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tinha consciência que não poderia fazer muita coisa para impedir o que quer que fosse acontecer com Sakura. Aquele homem não arquitetara aquele brilhante plano para desistir diante de um mísero pentagrama, que perdia cada vez mais o brilho.

E era isso que o incomodava. Não poder fazer nada por ela e esperar que o matassem em pouco tempo, já que fora um mero coadjuvante naquela história toda.

- É o único jeito. – Orochimaru falou mais para si mesmo, contudo não aparentava incomodado com a decisão. Afastando a franja que caía em desalinho sobre os olhos fechados de Sakura, ele apoiou uma mão na testa da jovem, mantendo o semblante concentrado.

Kabuto podia sentir a energia maléfica que parecia roubar a estabilidade do ar, passando de seu mestre para a jovem desacordada. A pouca energia que Sakuya precisava para tomar o controle daquele corpo, e que fez o pingente brilhar com muito vigor para depois perder cada vez o brilho.

Nem poucos segundos se passaram desde o toque do homem na testa da Haruno e Sasuke já conseguia perceber gotas de suor na face feminina, que começava a transmitir inquietação e dor.

- Sakura... – Ele murmurou, sentindo a raiva pulsar em todos os nervos de seu corpo.

Mas que merda... Tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

No entanto, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer plano, Sasuke viu Orochimaru afastar a mão da testa da jovem, a qual adquiria um semblante de serenidade à medida que os segundos corriam.

O pentagrama brilhava fracamente, de forma quase imperceptível e o sorriso do homem de olhos amarelos aumentava cada vez mais. O vento que esvoaçou com voracidade os cabelos da Haruno contribuiu para a satisfação deste.

A sensação gélida nos pulsos do Uchiha apenas cresceu quando o ar ficou mais denso do que já estava anteriormente. E ele entendeu o motivo disto.

Sakura havia acordado.

Não, Sakuya.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo, povo:D**

**Eu demorei, eu sei, mas agora que o vestibular ta cada vez mais próximo as atualizações vão ser mesmo mais demoradas. Desculpem, mas acreditem, eu preferia mil vezes passar os dias escrevendo do que ir para as aulas x.x**

**Reviews:**

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Mye-chan

Bah Black

Hyuuga Mitha _(Só inspirada mesmo xD Hahuahuahuahahu!)_

Smile Angel _(Vc pode me dizer o nome do livro? Fiquei curiosa o.o Ah, o Avalon eu vi, mas não to ansiosa não... Prefiria que saísse em forma de livro mesmo x.x)_

Itakochan8D

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

miyuki-sakura

Taty-chan

Carol aka-neko

Marin the Noir

Agatha Black3

anynha-chan

tata-chan

Claudinha-chan

**Hahuahuahuahua! Que bom que gostaram da cena do beijo, pessoal :D Fiquei muito feliz! Agora só espero que gostem das cenas de ação e drama de agora em diante! ;D**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! E por favor, não esqueçam de mandar nesse capítulo também \o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

Fala - Normal

_'Pensamento' - Itálico_

* * *

-

-

**Capítulo X**

Aqueles orbes não eram mais verdes reluzentes, e sim de um negro profundo. Tão profundo quanto os dele e tão frios como aquele gelo que percorria os pêlos de seu corpo.

Não...

- Finalmente. – Orochimaru falou, com a voz inclinada para o riso de satisfação ao ver a jovem erguer a cabeça ligeiramente, a energia maléfica aumentando e enchendo aquele aposento junto com a sua própria.

Sasuke sentia que a única coisa que não havia congelado era seu próprio sangue, que espumava em suas veias. Não queria acreditar naquela visão.

Naquela energia...

Onde estava aquele lindo sorriso idiota? A voz irritante? A força que o renovava...? Estava tudo fora do lugar, tudo errado.

E ele não podia fazer nada para consertar aquela bagunça... porque aquele era o inferno. Aquele era o lugar onde sofreria. Aquele era o lugar onde pagaria por ter sido tão ingênuo e se deixado cair na armadilha do maldito demônio.

Sakura também... Ambos iriam pagar por... terem se apaixonado. Que ridículo...

- Bem vinda, Sakuya. – Orochimaru saudou, sua voz cheia de malícia em relação ao poder que exalava da jovem desperta e que tanto alargava aquele sorriso. Agora sim, com aquele ser ao seu lado poderia acabar com o exército de Tsunade.

_E todos serão como peças quando estiverem sob o meu comando._

Os orbes ônix do Uchiha correram para a Haruno, captando um sorriso maroto na face bonita, enquanto ela cerrava os punhos ligeiramente e quebrava as correntes que a prendiam.

- Demorou, mas até que enfim. – Sakuya resmungou, adquirindo um semblante neutro, aparentemente satisfeita o suficiente em saber que havia despertado.

Sasuke estreitou mais o cenho, irritado com a cena que abalava ainda mais todos os seus pensamentos coerentes. Aquilo era demais, não podia aceitar.

- Sakura... – Murmurou entre dentes. – Maldito... O que fez com ela?!

- Um favor. – As palavras de Orochimaru pareciam vir juntas com veneno, dando ao homem uma maior semelhança com uma cobra.

A resposta não agradou o Uchiha, porém ele não retrucou e apenas se deixou afundar mais em seu ódio. Até o momento em que orbes frios e negros atravessaram os seus como uma faca.

- Fique quieto. – Sakuya sibilou, encarando-o com firmeza e deixando o ar mais denso com a energia maléfica que exalava.

Seus olhos negros brilharam intensamente por milésimos e ela teve certeza que o rapaz viu apenas escuridão em seguida.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Que legal. Aquela energia maléfica que sacudia o enorme palácio estava começando a impregnar até mesmo seus cabelos loiros e, aparentemente, todos os espíritos que andavam pelo saguão – que podia observar de seu esconderijo.

Naruto estreitou os olhos, resmungando algo que não parecia um elogio enquanto apertava os dedos ao redor do corrimão, onde havia encontrado um buraco estratégico para analisar qualquer movimento sem ser notado.

Aquilo não lhe cheirava bem.

Desde que aparecera no inferno não conseguira localizar Sakura, como estava acostumado a fazer, e podia sentir que suas energias estavam sendo sugadas mais rápido que o normal. Parecia até que não era apenas Orochimaru com aquele poder enorme.

E onde diabos estava Sasuke quando se precisava dele?!

O loiro reprimiu uma exclamação alta e furiosa assim que viu dois espíritos subindo as escadas e já estava aguçando rapidamente os ouvidos, ávidos por qualquer resposta.

- É, eu também estou sabendo. – Um deles comentou para o outro, com a expressão séria.

- Mas isso não é bom, cara. Só o Orochimaru-sama era capaz de me evaporar só de apontar um dedo para mim, imagina com essa mulher que parece tão forte quanto ele.

Mulher? Tão forte quanto...?

_Merda... Definitivamente essa uma merda das grandes._

- E eu acho que estamos perdidos, afinal... Bom, você ouviu a história que ela é o mais novo braço direito de Orochimaru-sama. – O outro espírito apenas reprimiu uma risada de satisfação.

- Parece que Kabuto não está mais com nada.

Naruto observou os dois se afastarem, deixando seus ouvidos retumbarem com o som de suas risadas. No entanto, a única coisa que podia pensar era a desgraça que estava se desenrolando.

- ...quele prisioneiro do palácio, sabe? – A voz distorcida de outro espírito chamou a atenção do Uzumaki para outra conversa próxima.

- Sim, ele deve estar contando as últimas horas lá no calabouço.

- Como será que um verme daqueles estava acompanhando Sakuya-sama? Não consigo entender.

Naruto franziu o cenho, sentindo a informação lhe atingir como um soco.

- Cacete.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sakuya andava calmamente ao lado de Orochimaru, sentindo os longos cabelos balançarem e ignorando os espíritos que sempre faziam mesuras após terem marcado o solo com seus passos.

- Ótimo. – Orochimaru riu baixo, um sorriso de satisfação beirando a insanidade. – O plano deu certo e agora partiremos para o segundo.

- O último, você quer dizer. – Sakuya desdenhou, os orbes negros venenosos e a voz cortante. – Aqueles idiotas do céu não conseguirão nem nos olhar antes de caírem duros.

Ela tinha razão.

Com aquele poder que tinham nem haveria graça uma luta contra os anjos.

- E por que diabos você demorou tanto? – A jovem indagou, ácida. – Você precisa de quantos cérebros para arquitetar um plano tão fácil de me libertar, hein?

Orochimaru sorriu com a língua afiada de Sakuya.

- Não interessa. O que importa é que funcionou. – Respondeu, com calma.

- Interessa, seu idiota. Eu ficaria mais uma eternidade adormecida e você estaria arrancando cabeças de vermes por aí. – Um brilho repentino tomou conta dos olhos dela. – Eu deveria te dar uma surra.

- Mas não vai. – Orochimaru retrucou, abrindo a porta do aposento onde haviam chegado. – E você sabe disso.

- Espere até essa guerra acabar então, _Orochimaru_.

O homem voltou a sorrir após ouvir seu nome tão ameaçadoramente. A coragem e audácia daquela mulher lhe divertiam tanto que não percebera o par de orbes azuis que o estudavam.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Aquela cela apenas não conseguia ser a coisa mais repugnante que conhecia porque não barrava o ódio reverberando por seu corpo, que era transmitido por seus olhos negros, os quais eram tão bons em esconder preocupação.

A maldita preocupação com Sakura.

Sentado naquele chão gélido, sem qualquer tipo de amarras, Sasuke havia desistido de gastar energia em arrombar a grade, quebrar a parede de tijolos, cavar alguma saída por baixo ou até mesmo se suicidar.

Porque era tudo inútil.

Ele podia até ser mediador, mas não era uma espécie de mutante para ter super poderes. O único que possuía era de falar com os mortos. Se pudesse chamar aquilo de super poder e não de super maldição.

- Mas que merda fomos nos meter... – Sasuke murmurou, furioso, os orbes negros procurando qualquer sinal no corredor fracamente iluminado que o encarava tão friamente.

Não conseguia mais pensar em nenhuma saída. A visão de Sakuya era capaz de sacudir seus pensamentos e deixa-lo perdido em um eterno caos, e isso não ajudava **mesmo**. E como faria para Sakura voltar a ser quem era antes?

Como faria para sair daquele lugar e ir encontrá-la, afinal de contas?!

Que ótimo. As coisas não podiam ficar melhores. Nem mesmo o ferimento no braço – que não fazia idéia de como ter adquirido – lhe incomodava.

Desviando os orbes para baixo, Sasuke deixou-se perder na sensação de formigamento que lhe ocorria toda vez que lembrava de Sakura. Era isso... A única coisa que tinha certeza era que seria capaz de um sacrifício para salvá-la, caso tivesse a oportunidade.

Tinha consciência o suficiente para entender o quanto estava gostando daquela garota, e o fato de provavelmente apenas **um** poder escapar dali.

Erguendo os olhos, o Uchiha saiu de seus devaneios assim que sentiu uma presença estranha. A mesma sempre que um espírito estava bem próximo. Sua surpresa não foi menor quando viu um loiro do outro lado da cela, com uma jovem nos braços.

- Nar-? Sakura...! – Seu coração deu um salto tão grande quanto o que dera para ficar de pé, sem saber se o choque vinha da aparição do Uzumaki ou de sua namorada estar inconsciente.

Não queria nem saber como ele havia encontrado-os, ou como entrara, ou até mesmo como iriam sair.

- Como você conseguiu salvá-la? – Sasuke indagou, ainda delatando a surpresa em sua voz.

- Deixa pra lá. O que importa é que eu perdi muita energia e não posso mais fazer nada pra ajudar, Sasuke. – Naruto respondeu, sem gostar de lembrar o trabalho que havia dado encurralar Orochimaru e dar um jeito de ativar o pentagrama.

Apenas nesse momento o Uchiha percebeu que o amigo estava mais transparente que o normal.

Sasuke não sabia quais pensamentos corriam em sua mente, mas a única coisa que conseguiu captar em seguida, foi o Uzumaki deitar a jovem no chão, gentilmente, logo depois jogando uma pequena chave para o prisioneiro.

O moreno a observou deslizar no chão e bater aos seus pés, porém era a visão de Sakura que o mantinha imóvel. Aquela face delicada, o frágil corpo e o semblante de serenidade...

- Essa é a Sakura...? – O mediador murmurou, franzindo o cenho, ainda receoso da resposta.

Naruto assentiu, sabendo que os segundos corriam contra ele para que o inferno sugasse a pouca energia que sobrara e o levasse para qualquer lugar além do plano espiritual.

- É, e você tem apenas alguns minutos antes que ela volte a ser Sakuya de novo. – O loiro respondeu, sério, como o amigo jamais o vira. – É só **uma** chance pra acabar com essa história toda.

Sasuke sabia disso.

Era sua única oportunidade de enterrar aquela tal de Sakuya, toda aquela história de inferno e os tirar dali.

Naruto sentiu uma pontada de dor no braço e, resmungando maldições, correu os orbes para a mão praticamente da mesma cor do solo. Legal, agora seus segundos estavam determinados em irem mais depressa.

- Dêem o fora daqui, Sasuke.

- Você também.

Eles se olharam, decididos, e antes que o Uchiha pudesse piscar o amigo havia se desmaterializado. O loiro não corria mais perigo, no entanto eles sim. Podia até sentir a fúria que corroia Orochimaru sacudir todos os centímetros do inferno.

Abrindo a cela com a chave que lhe fora entregue, Sasuke sabia que não tinha muito tempo, e não ia pensar duas vezes antes de executar o único plano que piscava em sua cabeça.

- Que ótimo. Só tenho essa escolha mesmo.

Ajoelhando-se na frente de uma Sakura adormecida, ele passou o dedo indicador direito no sangue que fugia lentamente de seu braço e não hesitou ao escrever em latim palavras e símbolos com seu sangue ao redor de si e da namorada, rezando para lembrar de tudo.

Oras, não era especialista naquilo e só lera uma vez a respeito, então só podia esperar que seu último neurônio fosse exprimido para recordar todo o ritual.

Tudo parecia fluir com a rapidez com que o jovem ia escrevendo, e em poucos segundos, os dois estavam dentro de um círculo.

Sasuke estava tão concentrado nas etapas do pacto que não foi capaz de perceber um par de orbes piscando com dificuldade, enquanto mãos delicadas se arrastavam pelo chão, inseguras de onde se apoiar e que movimento fazer primeiro.

Até tudo entrar em foco.

Sakura arregalou os olhos no minuto em que viu toda a cena, sentindo como se tivesse sido acordada por milhares de facas enterradas em seu estômago.

- O que está fazendo?! – Ela gritou, aterrorizada ao reconhecer aquela situação.

O rapaz não se permitiu ficar surpreso por vê-la acordada, apesar de estar aliviado, e apenas parou o dedo ensangüentado a meio caminho do solo, no que seria o penúltimo passo do ritual.

Podia sentir toda a incredulidade naquela voz, mas encarou a Haruno decidido.

- Salvando sua vida.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Atualizado :D**

**Reviews**:

B. B. Uchiha

natii (Acho que só mais dois depois desse :D)

Hyuuga Mitha

taty-chan

u.saku-chan (Se vc tivesse me dado essa idéia antes, seria muito tentador fazer os dois lutarem o.o)

kellygoth (Hahaha! Também não sei, mas obrigada xD)

Mye-chan

angelZinha

Carol aka-neko

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Claudinha-chan

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

anynha

**Obrigada, pessoal! Sério, as reviews de vcs que estão me dando incentivo para continuar as postar os capítulos das fics, então, POR FAVOR, não parem de deixar reviews T.T**

**Até a próxima o/**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Naruto ainda pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Legenda:**

Fala - Normal

_'Pensamento' - Itálico_

* * *

-

-

**Capítulo XI**

- Mas você não pode ficar aqui! – Ela sabia que esse ritual era uma faca de dois gumes e o simples pensamento de vê-lo se sacrificando por ela lhe dava calafrios.

- Posso e vou. – Sasuke respondeu, impassível.

- Seu...! Seu idiota! – Mas que merda... Por que...?! – Por que você nunca escuta o que eu falo?! Eu não vou deixar que você fique aqui! Entendeu?! Não vou! Pode ir parando com esse pacto idiota!

Sakura estava pronta para impedir qualquer movimento que ele fizesse com aquele dedo cheio de sangue, mas a impaciência do rapaz lhe distraiu.

- O Orochimaru vai aparecer e nós dois vamos continuar aqui caso eu não finalize esse pacto, Sakura!

- Então que seja!

Sasuke sentia o estômago embrulhar com tudo aquilo. Por que ela não entendia...?!

- Que seja nada, sua idiota! Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer nada com você!

- Mas...! Eu não quero que você morra! Porque...! – Sakura sabia que o nó em sua garganta aumentava à medida que seus olhos também ardiam. – Porque eu te amo, sua besta...! Sasuke, por que você é sempre tão imbecil e não entende essas coisas?!

O Uchiha não soube se foi o fato de ela ter dito que o amava, mas pôde sentir uma parte de sua raiva evaporar e antes que pudesse evitar sorriu ligeiramente daquela forma marota.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Sakura prender a respiração, aflita.

- Foi a pouca convivência que tive com você. – Ele murmurou, sincero.

A Haruno sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si, aumentando o nó em sua garganta e se misturando com o medo que a deixava imóvel. As lágrimas que tanto odiava escaparam de seus olhos, fazendo caminhos distorcidos por sua face.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão estúpido e querer se sacrificar por ela...?!

Por que?! Por que isso estava acontecendo?! Que merda...! Tudo que queria era sair dali e ficar com Sasuke... Não queria... Não queria se separar dele...!

O Uchiha ignorou completamente a jovem derramando lágrimas, fechou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar no ritual, grato por ela ter desistido de impedi-lo. Assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

E não foi o que provou o tapa que recebeu no rosto, arrancando-o novamente para aquele inferno e para uma Sakura muito furiosa, que ainda chorava silenciosamente.

- Não se atreva. – Ela ameaçou, furiosa com o rapaz, com aquele inferno, com as lágrimas e com o leve tremor que a acometia.

Tudo estava dando tão errado.

- Sakura-

- Ele só quer a mim, Sasuke! – A Haruno esbravejou, tentando a todo custo achar as palavras que o parassem. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso! Você...! Você foi apenas uma isca!

- Isca ou não, eu tenho muito a ver com isso. E se ele conseguir o que quer você sabe que ele dará um jeito de expandir esse inferno. Então fique quieta e me deixe completar o maldito pacto.

Mas que droga! Será que ela não via que estava tornando as coisas tão mais insuportáveis?!

Sakura trincou os dentes, cerrando os punhos dos lados do corpo, ignorando as lágrimas em sua face.

- Eu não quero saber! Sasuke, apenas dê o fora daqui sozinho!

- Cala a boca. – O rapaz retrucou, em uma voz firme, mesmo que ela mantivesse o olhar cheio de lágrimas e extremamente irritado. – Eu não vou te deixar aqui, Sakura, esqueça.

- Mesmo que você morra por isso?! Você virou um imbecil ou está completamente louco?! Pare com essa idéia estúpida e suma daqui sem mim, droga!

Ele estava tentando a todo custo lembrar onde havia parado o ritual, e recomeçar logo, mesmo com a voz incrédula da namorada, mas estava difícil.

Muito difícil.

- Merda, Sakura... – Sasuke trincou os dentes, se irritando. – Eu não posso, entendeu?! Não posso te deixar aqui porque eu me apaixonei por você!

O choque a desarmou completamente.

Seus olhos chorosos arregalados... A respiração que ficara presa em sua garganta... A raiva havia sido resumida a um nada perto de todos os sentimentos que a invadiam no momento.

Sasuke ainda estava irritado, e as palavras deslizavam de sua boca antes que pudesse perceber o que elas queriam dizer.

- Não dá pra eu simplesmente voltar pra minha vida e esquecer que você ficou aqui por causa do seu pedido idiota, apenas para morrer! Ainda não deu pra entender isso?!

O silêncio que os rodeou não deu importância para os olhares se cruzando. Sasuke furioso; Sakura estupefata, estagnando até mesmo as lágrimas que apenas deixaram caminhos em sua face.

Que droga... Como queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem porque havia outra saída... Outro jeito... Mas não havia... Não conseguia pensar em nada, e chegou até mesmo a achar atraente a idéia de ficar seus últimos minutos ali junto com Sasuke...

Mas era muita idiotice e não teria coragem para tanto.

Ela conhecia aquele olhar irritado do Uchiha, analisando-a, tentando ter certeza que agora podia continuar o pacto com seu consentimento. No entanto, algo que ele não esperava era a jovem deslizar uma mão hesitante e trêmula para o pentagrama em seu cordão.

- Sakura-?

O Uchiha parou de falar, o cenho franzindo com aquele gesto, assim que a Haruno fechou os olhos e segurou o objeto com firmeza, demorando apenas alguns segundos para murmurar palavras que eram incompreensíveis para ele.

Mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo? Um outro ritual? Não, se ela estava pensando em se matar para salva-lo era melhor pensar em outra saída. Ou era melhor deixa-la desacordada e continuar o pacto que dera início.

Estava a meio caminho para acertar um ponto aonde iria desacordá-la, quando uma luz rodeou a jovem, balançando seus longos cabelos e deixando um Sasuke bastante incrédulo.

- Mas o que-?!

Sua voz morreu assim que a voz de Sakura também morreu no aposento, e nem precisou piscar para que uma mulher loira e de fartos seios entrasse em seu campo de visão.

A Haruno abriu os olhos, mostrando determinação onde antes havia tantas lágrimas, e encarou o espírito que os olhava com serenidade, porém com um canto da boca ligeiramente levantado. Parecia que esperava por aquele momento...

- Então? – A mulher falou. – Quer que os tire daqui?

Sakura assentiu, sem perceber que o pentagrama brilhava como nunca.

- Como quiser, mas... você sabe que terá um preço a pagar.

- Eu sei, e estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa.

Sasuke não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer a mulher loira já estava se pronunciando.

- Ótimo. Eu vou tirá-los daqui, mas você, Sakura, terá o tempo de vida reduzido.

- O que?! – Sasuke exclamou, incrédulo. – Sakura, não se atrev-

- Eu aceito.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Voltas e mais voltas...

Sua cabeça rodopiava sem parar e apenas não se afogava em náuseas porque a sensação diminuía lentamente, fazendo-o sentir o corpo, descobrindo que estava deitado em um chão gélido que parecia cortar sua pele.

Sasuke ficou imóvel alguns segundos, abrindo os olhos negros e deixando o cérebro digerir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Ou o que acontecera. Uma mulher loira piscou em sua mente e a lembrança de uma luz o deixou atordoado momentaneamente.

Sakura...

Ele sentou, atônito com esse devaneio e se amaldiçoou pelo súbito movimento assim que sentiu o ferimento no braço se retrair em protesto, dando-lhe pontadas de dor como punição. Ainda assim, o Uchiha correu os olhos ao redor, descobrindo estar em um quintal de alguma casa.

Certo... Aquilo não parecia ser o inferno, não é?

Rapidamente reconheceu a jovem deitada ao seu lado, adormecida. **Completamente** adormecida. E isso começou a deixá-lo preocupado, porém qualquer idéia de sacudi-la ou gritar com ela evaporou quando um barulho de passos estagnando lhe chamou a atenção.

Sasuke não se importou ao ver uma garota aparentando a mesma idade de Sakura parada a uma certa distância, os longos cabelos negros brilhando à luz do luar e os orbes perolados – os quais deveriam parecer familiares, mas não naquele momento – demonstrando receio.

- Q-Quem é você? – Hyuuga Hinata murmurou, sentindo o coração acelerar com a possibilidade de ele ser algum ladrão.

O mediador não tinha nem palavras. Tudo que conseguia pensar era no bem estar de Sakura.

- Ah, você... – Ela pareceu reconhecê-lo, falando na voz tímida e baixa. – Você é Uchiha Sasuke... Que está desaparec- M-Meu Deus!

Hinata entrou em pânico e a única coisa que Sasuke pedia mentalmente era para ela calar a boca e sumir dali, para que pudesse socorrer sua namorada sem qualquer mal entendido.

Mais do que já aparentava ter por ali.

- C-Como você- E a Sakura-chan...! O-o que está-?

- Escuta, não temos tempo pra isso. – Ele a cortou, sério, ignorando o fato de ela ter percebido apenas naquele instante a presença da Haruno, o que apenas a assustava mais. – Temos que levar a Sakura a um hospital rápido.

A Hyuuga não tinha muito com o que discutir, considerando que seus olhos viam o estado inconsciente da jovem e a seriedade na voz do Uchiha.

- C-Certo. – Respondeu, e já tinha se virado para adentrar a casa e pegar um telefone, pensando que depois resolveria aquela história tão estranha.

- E não fale para ninguém sobre isso por enquanto. – Sasuke acrescentou, antes que ela sumisse de vista, ganhando apenas um olhar confuso da garota.

Por que tudo contribuía para que perdesse a maldita paciência?!

- Apenas não fale, está bem?

Hinata receou por um instante, olhando-o ainda confusa e assustada, mas depois assentiu, sumindo da vista de um Uchiha preocupado em poucos segundos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sentado na cadeira ao lado de uma cama de hospital, Sasuke nem ao menos lembrava como havia ido parado ali, mesmo considerando que estivera acordado o tempo inteiro. Quer dizer, tinha uma vaga idéia. Sua mente não absorvia qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionado à Sakura e ela era a culpada por sua distração.

Apenas ficara grato pela Hyuuga não ter falado para ninguém e ter ido embora assim que chegaram àquele quarto de hospital, onde apenas sua presença silenciosa e a de Sakura adormecida enchiam o aposento.

A tranqüilidade que reinava no local seria mais bem vinda caso a jovem estivesse acordada, pensou. Porém esse devaneio foi ignorado assim que uma voz estridente cortou o ar do ambiente.

- Cara! Que sorte vocês conseguirem sair de lá!

O fato de não ter havido porta se abrindo lhe dava uma clara idéia de quem era.

- Fale baixo, idiota. – Sasuke falou, correndo os olhos do Uzumaki para a garota na cama, indicando-a com a cabeça em um sinal claro que iria haver derramamento de sangue caso ele não calasse a boca.

Naruto percebeu o olhar Cala-essa-boca-dobe-senão-você-morre-porque-eu-sou-mais-forte-e-ameaçador-que-você e ia começar uma discussão antes que pudesse pestanejar, porém não deixou de reparar o local que o mediador indicava.

Sakura tão serena dormindo, com uma fina agulha em sua veia para que recebesse o soro que tomava.

- Desde quando...? – Naruto indagou, incomodado em ver a amiga daquele jeito.

Certo que já havia visto-a com um braço e perna quebrados, e até mesmo com a testa sangrando feio, mas... daquele jeito ela parecia... tão indefesa...

Deveria ter protegido-a, sabia disso.

- Faz algumas horas. – Sasuke respondeu, observando o olhar analisador do Uzumaki sobre a mediadora, o qual pareceu se convencer que ela ficaria bem e logo estaria chutando alguns traseiros.

- E... Como vocês fugiram?

O Uchiha suspirou ao lembrar a longa discussão que tivera com a namorada naquela ocasião, e tentou afastar a imagem daquelas lágrimas para qualquer lugar onde não pudesse encontrar novamente.

- Através do pentagrama. Ela conseguiu conjurar um espírito. – Sasuke falou, encontrando os olhos sérios do loiro. – Um bem diferente.

- Como assim?

- Era uma mulher loira, e Sakura pronunciou algumas palavras que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar para chamar essa mulher.

Loira.

- Foi ela... – Naruto murmurou, caindo em pensamentos em seguida.

Era óbvio. Só aquela mulher poderia aparecer através daquele pentagrama, e mesmo que Sakura não soubesse de todos os detalhes daquela história do pingente ela tinha uma vaga noção de onde se apoiar para conjurar a loira.

- O que? – Sasuke o trouxe para a realidade com sua voz ligeiramente confusa.

- Foi essa mulher que deu o pingente para a Sakura-chan. Ela se chama Tsunade, um espírito importante do céu.

O rapaz ficou quieto diante dessas palavras, apenas encarando o espírito por meros segundos, digerindo aquela sentença que – na altura do campeonato – não significava quase nada.

Tinha coisas mais importantes para colocar em jogo.

- Naruto, você sabia que a Sakura abriga um espírito dentro de si?

O Uzumaki assentiu, sério.

- É por isso que a Tsunade-obaachan me enviou para ser o guardião dela e também deu aquele pentagrama que mantêm esse lado do mal sob controle.

Sasuke pousou os orbes na jovem que dormia, sabendo que uma parte de si ainda não aceitava que Sakura tinha um espírito sanguinário dividindo aquele mesmo corpo. A outra parte não aceitava o tempo de vida reduzido dela.

Ótimo. Que parte sobrara?

Que droga... E por que ela não acordava logo?!

- Mas não se preocupe. – Naruto voltou a falar. – A Sakura-chan só vai correr esse risco novamente caso ela volte ao inferno.

Orbes ônix encontraram os seus.

- E esse é o problema, Dobe. É claro que o Orochimaru não vai deixar barato e vai tentar seqüestra-la de novo.

- Não por enquanto.

A maneira confiante como ele dissera quase o convencera, mas o mediador deixou o loiro continuar.

- Ele gastou muita energia para manter a Sakuya estável no inferno, e sem contar que as energias dela abalaram as coisas por lá, e não somente os espíritos, mas o próprio Orochimaru. Ele precisa se recuperar pra tentar qualquer outra coisa.

Até que enfim uma boa notícia.

- Ela é mais forte que ele? – Sasuke indagou, ligeiramente impressionado com aquela idéia. Lembrava da 'submissão' de Orochimaru quando ela fora tão arrogante com ele.

- Não duvido muito.

Naruto deu de ombros, e olhou a Haruno, pensando em voz alta:

- Ela deve estar assim por ter perdido energia naquela transformação e também por ter que dividi-la com você no final.

- E pelo pacto. – Sasuke completou, mesmo não gostando de lembrar daquela maldição.

O Uzumaki não pareceu perceber a irritação submersa do rapaz, então apenas deixou um largo sorriso brincar em seus lábios, enquanto ganhava sua postura eufórica.

- Mas pelo menos as coisas voltaram ao normal, Teme!

Sasuke rolou os olhos diante daquela alegria.

Não conseguia ficar feliz naquela situação. Não enquanto Sakura não abrisse os olhos e dissesse que estava tudo bem. Queria apenas virar aquela maldita página que o consumia a cada segundo com a possibilidade de ela não acordar.

Aquela garota irritante... Como fora se deixar levar por ela tão facilmente? Ele mesmo não sabia onde começava a linha que o permitira se apaixonar daquele jeito. Quer dizer, já tivera várias namoradas, mas nenhuma delas lhe fazia se sentir... completo. Irritantemente completo.

E que lhe chamasse de idiota.

E ela não abria os malditos, inocentes e belos olhos verdes.

Não sabia o que teria feito caso Sakura não estivesse piscando os orbes naquele mesmo instante, talvez atordoada com a luz do aposento ou com o corpo que deveria estar bastante sedado.

- ...pena que eu vou ter que te aturar já que vocês dois-

- Sakura. – Sasuke murmurou, ansioso ao ver aquelas piscinas esverdeadas e ignorando completamente o loiro que tagarelava sem parar.

Pronto.

Ela abrira os olhos.

Só precisava dizer que estava bem e o seu mundo iria parar de girar desgovernado do jeito como estava. Ele não soube o que fazer primeiro – perguntar como ela estava, abraçá-la ou beijá-la – já que ainda estava se aproveitando daquele sentimento de alívio.

Mas teve que admitir que enfiar a língua na boca dela seria até melhor que aquela sensação de conforto.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto exclamou, radiante por vê-la acordada.

O Uchiha não teve reação, então apenas a observou sentar naquela cama de hospital, lentamente, sem saber da existência de uma agulha em sua veia e logo ganhando uma expressão confusa na bela face.

Olhos ônix encontraram esmeralda e o tempo pareceu congelar os segundos em que a mediadora pronunciava as palavras que mudariam tudo.

- Quem é você...?

**Owari...?**

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Que surpresa, hein? Acho que vcs devem estar chocados com esse final, mas era a minha intenção xD O que acharam?**

**Reviews:**

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Marin the Noir

ami-dps

Taty-chan

Mye-chan

fashunrey

Hyuuga Mitha

pen of angel

Debby Uchiha (Deixei uma review na sua fic ;D Leu?)

Rai-chan i.i

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE

Shinsaphira

B. B. Uchiha

Mitsune S. Black Higurashi

**Bruna**

**Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! Não só pelas reviews desse capítulo, mas da fic toda! E também obrigada pelas pessoas que adicionaram a fic em seus favoritos e a mim:D Fico muito feliz MESMO!**

**E acho que seria sacanagem se não houvesse continuação, né? xD O que me dizem? Ah! Não esqueçam das reviews-para-uma-autora-feliz, ta:D**

_Foi maravilhoso escrever essa fic e ter vcs como leitores!_

_Ja ne!_

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
